Separated by Fools
by byrd009
Summary: Bella is bored and looking for a distraction. Once she meets Edward, she's found what she's been searching for. There's only one problem. She's 16 and he's 25. Their love knows no age. What happens when everyone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated MA

**A/N: **This is my first time writing, so I hope it doesn't disappoint! POV will always be from Bella.

Thank you to my amazing Betas: L and HollettLA, as well as Twidictedteach and AnnaKatherineC who helped beta and pre-read for me at the very beginning.

Love you ladies! I listened to every word you said and couldn't have done this without you. Thank you!

Story inspired by - "Into the Night" by Benny Mardones - watch?v=4aWhn0Hc8ps

* * *

**"Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter 1**

It's the beginning of summer. I'm stepping off the plane at Sea-Tac, about to head to a town that hasn't felt like home in years: Forks, Washington. Population... _Who really fucking cares? _I don't. And if anyone couldn't tell, I don't want to be here. I keep thinking to myself,_ "You get to spend time with your dad. Suck it up. It will be okay. Deep breaths."_

I scan the airport looking for my dad, Charlie, one of Forks' finest. He is the chief of police. I see families hugging, couples kissing, and as I grab my luggage from the baggage claim area, Charlie is suddenly standing next to me. "Let me get that for you, kiddo," he says.

"Hi, Dad. Good see you." It really is good to see him. I just wish I didn't have to live in bum-fuck-nowhere to enjoy his company.

"Wow, Bells. You're so grown up now. You look great," he tells me, giving me a once-over.

"Thanks," I say, as we gather my bags and head toward the place that will be my home. We are in his police cruiser and don't say a whole lot to each other. Charlie is not much for words, and I guess I take after him in that sense.

I came to live with my dad in Forks because my mom, Renee, is off with her new husband, Phil. He is in Minor League Baseball and is trying to get signed to a new team. My mom doesn't want me home alone, because I've gotten into some trouble in the past, so here I am, back in Forks, the most boring town in the Pacific Northwest. It is what it is. Oh, and did I mention it's the summer before my senior year in high school? I'm about to turn seventeen, and I have to start a new school year with people I don't know. _Nice._

My mom and dad got married right out of high school and had me soon after. She wanted to go to college, to start her own catering business, but never got the chance since she became a stay-at-home mom. I think my mom resented my dad for that. After their divorce, I came out to visit my dad every summer until I was eleven, and by then I just couldn't stand spending all summer in this dreary little town. My dad and I email often and talk on the phone every other week, so it's not like we're distant. And my parents are still cordial to each other, so at least it isn't awkward between them.

We pull into the driveway and the house is exactly as I remember. White with a grey roof, lots of windows, two huge trees in the front, and a couple of steps that lead to the front door. I'm very clumsy and I remember the few times I fell, tripping down these exact same steps. As I walk into the house, I look around. The house is tidy and dust-free. I imagine my dad hired someone to help him with the upkeep since he's not exactly the cozy homemaker type, and I'm nearly 100% certain he doesn't have a "lady friend" to clean for him. The furniture looks fairly new and there is a flat screen TV.

I follow Charlie upstairs as he carries my luggage to my room. There is a full-sized bed, a small desk, and a dresser. I'm a fairly simple girl, so this will do just fine. As long as I have a lamp and a bed, I'm cool.

"I have a friend who comes by and straightens out the house once a week. She also cooks meals for me for the week, puts them in containers, and throws them into the freezer. I just defrost and heat up. I can have her make extra for you," Charlie mentions as he stands in the doorway of my room.

"Don't be silly, Dad. I can cook and clean. There's no need to pay someone to do it now that I'm here. I love cooking and don't mind the cleaning. It will occupy some of my time."

"Well, if you're sure... I can call Esme and tell her she doesn't have to worry so much about me anymore," Dad mumbles as he toes the corner of the carpet.

"Who's Esme? Is she your girlfriend?" I question, a bit surprised that he has a girlfriend. Good for him.

"No. Esme lives across the street. She is married to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You met their daughter, Alice, right before you moved away." He has kind of a glum look on his face.

"Oh. I don't remember them. That seems like forever ago," I say not wanting to remember.

~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~

Dad went to work this morning, and I thought I'd go into town to do some sightseeing. He gave me money and told me he'd check on me a little later. I pass various stores, mostly just window-shopping. I come to an antique store and walk in. I see little trinkets that remind me of my mom. God, I miss her. I'll have to call her soon. I come across some cute stationery sets that I _have_ to have. One is a Victorian set, one is a Parisian set, and another one is a badass skull set. I pick up all three. They are too cute to pass up.

Next, I walk into J & P Produce to pick up some fresh fruit. I grab apples, bananas, oranges, and peaches. They're ripe and look and smell delicious. There is nothing like snacking on fresh fruit in the middle of the night. I have insomnia, and I don't like to eat anything too heavy late at night.

As I head toward the checkout, I hear a giggle and turn my head.  
I see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and a big smile, practically skipping her way toward me. "Hi! I'm Alice. You're Bella, right?"

"Uh... yeah, hey. I mean, hello." It's weird that she knows my name. Being the new girl back in town, I knew all eyes would be on me. I was kind of hoping I would be able blend in, that no one would pay attention to me. But in a town as small as Forks, everyone knows everything about everybody else. If there's any gossip, it spreads through town like wildfire.

"You probably don't remember me, but we were friends when we were younger," the bubbly girl tells me. "My family moved to Forks just before you moved away with your mom," she reminds me, like I can remember that far back.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I don't remember that," I tell her. I tried to block out as much as I could from back then. The arguments between my mom and Charlie had been pretty bad before the divorce. Once I moved, I tried not to think too much about my childhood in Forks.

"That's all right. I already know we're going to be great friends," she declares. "If you aren't busy, you can hang out with me. I was just about to head to the diner for some lunch." The invitation is plain in her voice, coupled with the pleading look on her face. Something tells me that no one has ever told Alice Cullen "No, thanks."

I end up sitting across from Alice in the town's small diner while she gives me a rundown of every high-school-aged person around us. The information is endless: who boffed whom, who fought over whom, and who I should steer clear of. The drinkers, the party animals, the nerds, the jocks, the underachievers, the nice people, the smart ones. The list goes on and on and on. I have a feeling that by the end of our meal I will know more about the kids I will be going to school with than their parents.

After I polish off my veggie burger and Alice finishes her chef salad, she offers me a ride home. I have spent most of my afternoon with her and managed to totally forget that this is the Alice who lives across the street from me. Once I'm in the driveway, I gather my bags and we make plans to go shopping tomorrow in Port Angeles.

After dinner later that evening, I grab some clothes and head to the single bathroom to take a hot shower. As I stand in the steaming stream of water, I think about how I can find something to occupy my time while I'm here in Forks. Maybe do some volunteer work? Find a job? I can't just sit here in the house and do nothing all summer.

Without reaching any conclusion, I leave the pleasant heat of the shower, pull on my pajamas, and climb into bed. It's only 8:30 p.m., but I've had a long day. I need to call my mom. I am nearly in tears just from the sound of her voice, but I lie and tell her that I am adjusting just fine. I even tell her I made a new friend, briefly mentioning Alice in an effort to assuage her conscience for sending me away. I promise to tell her more over the weekend and end my call. I fall asleep a few minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~

I wake up to squealing laughter, which I can only assume is Alice because her voice is recognizable. I suppose it could be Charlie, but he doesn't have a soprano voice... and he doesn't squeal either. _Ever._ I make my way downstairs and find Alice and my dad at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Morning, Bells. Alice stopped by to see if you were ready to go to Port Angeles." Dad reaches for his wallet and pulls out some cash. "Here's some money for you to buy some new things for yourself."

"It's okay, Dad. I don't need anything," I say as I push his hand back.

"Please? Consider it a welcome home gift. Go buy yourself something nice," he says pleading with me. I feel a little bad about taking his money. But if it makes him happy, who am I to say no?

As we head into Port Angeles, I listen absentmindedly as Alice talks my ear off. I tune her out, but I manage to catch something about a party. I'm not really paying much attention to her, so I'm not really sure what she's said about it. In any event, I don't really do parties. Alice pulls into the Alley Cat Boutique, and we look around for a while. Port Angeles is bigger than Forks, but I'm surprised it has a shop this good. I love vintage shopping and feel fortunate to find a cool vintage hot dog tee and a black leather jacket. Alice buys a kick-ass pink dress, something I would never wear, and a clutch. We do a little bit more shopping before heading back to Forks and home.

~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~

After Charlie leaves for work the next morning, I decide to head to the library. This town is so small, there isn't much else to do.

As I'm about to leave, I hear someone calling after me.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up," Alice says, as I roar my truck to life. The truck is another welcome back gift from Charlie. It's a red, 1963 Chevy C-10. It's exactly the vehicle for me.

"What's up, Alice?" I ask her as I go through my cassettes. Yes, I know cassettes are old school, but then again, so is the truck.

"A few of us are getting together at my house. We're having a welcome home party for my brother. He just came back from school last week," Alice tells me with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, I don't know Alice. I just barely got into town and still need to get settled in. Rain check?" I ask hoping she doesn't press the issue.

"Sure, no pressure. If you change your mind, come over," Alice says, with this annoying smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Alice. See ya around." I nod as I pull out of the driveway. I think to myself, _"Why don't you want to go? You're new in town and need to be more sociable. How are you going to meet new people if you keep yourself locked up in an empty house?"_

~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~

That night after I finish putting away the dishes from dinner, I make my way upstairs. It is still fairly early, but I want to spend some time alone in my room for a while. I crawl onto the bed and begin looking at photos from back home. Pictures of my mom, Phil, my friends, and how happy I was. I'm glad to be here with Charlie, don't get me wrong... but I just wish I hadn't needed to move just before my senior year.

Dad has been alone for so long, and with Phil trying to get signed to a team, I don't mind being here with Charlie, to take care of him. He doesn't really have anyone else except me.

Some time later, I open my eyes, sit up, and stretch. I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I dozed off. I look at my wall clock and it's nearly one in the morning.

Dad is working the graveyard shift, so I'm home alone. Since I'm now wide awake, I decide to write to Mom. I pull out my new stationery - the Paris-themed set - and sit by the window. I know I can email her, but there is something so personal about writing a letter. No one does it anymore, and I love getting letters in the mail. Not just some random piece of junk mail, but a real letter that someone's taken the time to sit down and write out.

I write about how my first week in Forks has gone, about shopping with Alice, and how much I really miss her and Phil. I put my letter to my mom into the matching envelope, and as I dig around my desk for a stamp, I happen to glance up and see a figure across the street.

I drop to the floor, crawl to turn off the light, and sit on my knees. As I peek out the window from the bottom of the windowsill, I can only see darkness and the eerie yellow glow from the streetlight. As I squint my eyes in effort to see better, I catch a little puff of smoke. Someone is there, just outside the halo of light from the street lamp, smoking a cigarette.

At first, I think I'm being paranoid. Dad is only a phone call away if I need him. I get up and turn my light back on to find my book of stamps. I put the stamp in place and set it on the desk to mail out in the morning.

I see something out of my peripheral vision and look up to see an older guy with wild, disheveled hair leaning against the light post. I don't think I'm staring, but I guess I am, because he gives me a big _"I-see-you-lookin'-at-me"_ smirk, followed by a gigantic, goofy-ass wave!

I giggle-snort and wave back just as wildly, before turning off the light and heading back to bed.

Something tells me I'm really going to like it here in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated MA

**A/N: **First off, thank you so much for the review, and favoriting, and following, and everything else you all did! I am so overwhelmed with the positive feedback! Thank you isn't even the right word on how to express my gratitude.** Please read my A/N below on posting schedule!**

Thank you to my betas L and HollettLA, and to Twidictedteach and AnnaKatherineC for pre-reading/creative collaborating. I couldn't have done it without you!

I wanted to use cover songs for this chapter, because as great as the original songs are, these covers are AMAZING! Please listen to the songs listed below, so you know what performances I was referring to. Enjoy!

**Songs:**

**"Jar of Hearts" - Glee**

**"Paint it Black" - Grace Potter & The Nocturnals**

**"Uprising" - Nikki and Rich**

**"Creep" - Carrie Manolakos**

* * *

**"Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter 2**

It's early Wednesday evening and I have absolutely nothing to do. I decide to go explore Port Angeles. It's roughly an hour's drive. I make it to Port A and wander around, walking into various stores, not really doing much but listening to my iPod.

I walk around the corner and realize I'm standing in front of a bar named Sex on Fire. They are having an open mic night, and I want to see what it's all about. I have a fake ID, so I know I can get in with no problem. I have been in and out of the bar scene for a few years now. And yes, I know I'm the police chief's daughter, but no one even knows me here.

I walk into the bar, and there's a bouncer sitting on a stool at the entrance of the bar. He's a big dude, wearing blue jeans, a black fitted T-shirt, and black Converse. He has nice muscles and looks like he's ready to give someone a beat down. He looks at me and immediately smiles. Not just any smile either. He gives me a shit-eating grin, like he got caught doing something wrong.

As I approach him, he tells me, "Hey there, ID please." I take out my ID and hand it to him. He looks at it, then up at me, then at the ID again, and hands it back to me. "All good. Have fun," he says with a wink, and I shake my head and smile as I walk into the bar. His wink tells me he's pretty sure that my ID is fake, but I don't look like a troublemaker, so I'm in the clear.

The bar is dark inside with very dim lighting. There are black tables in the middle section and red leather booths all along the walls. There are only a few patrons scattered throughout the place, although there appears to be a group of businessmen crowded into one of the booths. I think it's funny they hold "business meetings" inside a bar. Really? Does anyone actually think they come here to get business done? _Whatever_...

I sit at a table off to the side, and I'm listening to a girl on stage who isn't much older than I am. She has long brown hair and is cute in a "girl-next-door" sort of way. She is doing a cover of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. She is _really _good. She's belting out the song and it's giving me chills.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

The emcee asks for a round of applause and thanks her as she walks off the stage. He says her name is Angela Weber.

The emcee announces next up is Rosalie Hale. She's the definition of a blonde bombshell, if there ever was one. She is wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a frilly collar, white cuffs around her wrists with black ties, and black leather pants. What a knockout. I'm not into girls, but I know a hot girl when I see one. The suits obviously recognize it too, if the hoots and catcalls from their table are any indication.

Rosalie walks up to the microphone and starts playing the opening chords to "Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones, on her guitar. The drummer starts up and she starts singing. She is totally rocking out! I love it!

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I've got to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Her voice is impressive and she keeps going, and I'm really enjoying myself. Before long, her set comes to an end and everyone is on their feet, whooping and hollering. I stand up and I'm clapping for her. She did a fantastic number.

After Rosalie leaves the stage, I decide I want to come back the following week to sing and proceed to get up and leave. There is a sign-up sheet near the door. I grab a pen and am signing my name when a guy with blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a brilliant smile walks up next to me.

"You're signing up for open mic? That's great!" he exclaims with a bit of a Southern accent.

"Yes, I am. Although I don't sing as well as the two girls did tonight. They were amazing."

"Oh darlin', I bet you'll knock 'em dead, too. Let me go grab you the papers to fill out. I'll be right back." He walks behind the bar and grabs a folder.

He comes back and hands me two sheets of paper and explains, "Just a waiver and some info. You aren't signing your life away," he chuckles.

I laugh back and fold the papers up and put them in my back pocket. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you next week?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? The name is Jasper. People around here call me Jazz. I own this fine establishment. Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand as he introduces himself.

"Bella. Nice to meet you too. So, I'll be back on Wednesday. Goodnight." And I turn and head home.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Tonight's my night to sing at Sex on Fire, and I'm a little nervous. Dad thinks I'm going to be hanging out with friends in Port Angeles, so he won't be questioning me on where I'm going. He is still working the graveyard shift, so I don't have to explain to him when I come home after two in the morning either.

I go to the back entrance of the bar, since it isn't open yet. When I get to the door, there's a guy I don't recall seeing the last time I was here. I hand him my ID and paperwork. He looks at me and says, "Hi. I'm Jacob. You're new here?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. It's my first night singing here." I extend my hand to shake his.

"Cool to meet you, too, and good luck," Jacob says, with the most beautiful smile lighting up his face.

"Thank you. See you around," I tell him and walk into the bar.

I see that girl from last week with the haunting voice, Angela, is standing at the end of the hall, and I approach her to find out where I need to go.

"Um, hi. Can you tell me where I go to check in for open mic? I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go."

"Oh sure, Jazz should be here soon. You can wait here with me, if you'd like?" Angela suggests.

"Sure, thank you. I'm Bella." I tell her, setting my bag down. We are here early for sound check.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Angela." She introduces herself to me as she sets her bag down as well. "Here comes Jazz. Why don't you go first?"

"Thank you. See you later." I walk up to Jazz and smile, and he fills me in on what is going to transpire tonight.

I want to try an arrangement that I've been thinking about for a while now. I was going to do it back home for the school talent show, but I never got the chance. I didn't participate because I was already packing to come to Forks.

Jazz tells me that I can practice my song with the house band, and I meet Jessica, who is one of the regular singers at the bar. She was nice enough to agree to be my backup singer for the song.

We go through the song a few times, until the band, Jessica, and I are comfortable with the arrangements. Jessica and I are in perfect sync, and I think the song sounds great.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

I'm finally done with sound check and start my way down the hall to change into my outfit I'm wearing on stage tonight.

I stand in the changing room with a few girls, but I'm waiting in line for the restroom so I can change my clothes in a stall.

"I'd hurry and change if I were you. It's not like you have something any of us haven't seen before," someone sneers. I look over my shoulder and see the gorgeous blonde bombshell from last week standing in front of one of the mirrors.

"Name's Rosalie. What's yours?" she asks as she applies the reddest shade of lipstick I have ever seen.

"Bella. Nice to meet you," I say as I turn to the corner where the lockers are and begin to change.

"I know you're new, so let me give you the rundown. Don't trust anyone in this place. The only ones who won't steer you wrong are the guys, me, and Angela. That's it. Don't trust anyone else," Rosalie explains. "I'll tell you exactly how it is, whether you want to hear it or not. That is just how I am. I'm fiercely loyal, and trust me, you do not want to piss me off."

I stand there looking at her and I'm trying to absorb all that she's said. "How do I know I can trust you?" I question. I mean she could be telling me shit just to pull one over on me later. You never know.

"Good question. Either you trust me or you don't. I don't need to beg for you to be my new BFF," Rosalie scoffs and turns and starts to walk away.

I call out, "Wait! I do want to be your friend. I don't really know anyone, and I could really use a good friend."

"Smart choice, Bella. I'll have your back, as long as you have mine and do not fuck me over," Rosalie declares and turns and walks away.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Tonight is busy, and I have butterflies in my stomach. I am not a people person at all, and now I'm standing here waiting for my turn to go on stage.

Rosalie is on stage singing a cover of "Uprising" by Muse. She is fun to watch. She has such a strong energy around her and effortlessly commands the stage and the crowd.

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

Rosalie finishes up her set and walks off the stage. She smiles at me as she passes by.

It's my turn next.

"_Deep breaths, Bella. You can do this. Go out there and give it your all."_

"Up next is a new singer here at Sex on Fire. Please give a warm welcome to Bella Swan!" Jazz walks off the stage, and as he is passing me by, he wishes me good luck.

I walk up to the microphone and take it into my hand. I look out into the crowd and mutter, "So, I have a little cover for you."

The piano begins to play, and I begin my song. _"When you were here before," _and I hear in the crowd,_ "Woo!" _and_ "Yeah!" _So I keep going.

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You look like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

I'm looking out into the crowd, and I feel a rush of adrenaline starting to surge through my veins. I haven't felt this good in a really long time.

I'm singing and doing my thing, and I zero in on a guy at the bar. He is sipping on a Heineken, just sitting there staring at me. And just like the lyrics in the song, I can't look him in the eye. He really does look like an angel. He has a strong jaw, nice abs from what I can tell, long fingers wrapped around his beer bottle, and looks just heavenly.

It's as if there is a spotlight on him, and he's the only thing I can see. I try not to stare at him, because he is so breathtaking, and I'm afraid I'll forget the lyrics. So I continue on with my song.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_Woah, woah_

_She's running out,_

_She's run_

_She's running out,_

_She's run run run run run_

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fuckin' special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_I don't belong here._

I stop and look up. The audience is cheering and clapping! I am so shocked and overwhelmed that at first I don't know how to respond! People start to rise, and before I know it, I am getting teary-eyed and saying thank you to everyone. So many people are cheering for me, and I truly am on a happy high.

I'm basking in the afterglow, not paying any attention to where I'm going, that all of a sudden... SMACK. I walk right into someone.

* * *

**A/N: **I plan to update every other Wednesdays and on the week I don't update, I will be doing "Music Mondays" and "Photo Teaser Thursdays". That way you will be getting something each week!

This can be found at byrd009fanfic dot blogspot dot com. Just replace the word "dot" with an actual period.

I can also be found on Twitter at: Byrd009Fanfic and on Facebook under the same name. I would love to chat with you!

Next chapter, LEMON! See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N**: Guess what?! I have a new beta! Thank you to emz301! Glad to have you on board!

Thanks to Twidictedteach and AnnaKatherineC for pre-reading/creative collaborating. I lust you two like you were giving it up in the alley for free!

Thank you for your continued readership! I am thankful for each and everyone of you. I appreciate the reviews I've received, and I replied to each and every one! **Long A/N at the bottom!**

**Songs: **

"**Sex On Fire" - Kings of Leon**

"**Love in This Club" - Usher**

"**Stroke You Up" - Changing Faces ft. R. Kelly**

* * *

"**Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe I ran into someone! I am so embarrassed! "I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going!" I apologize, before I look up and see who I ran into.

Looking back at me is none other than the sexy guy from the bar.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hall. I was actually going outside for a smoke," he explains so quickly, that I'm not sure I'm absorbing what he is saying.

"You have an astonishing voice. I'm actually glad you ran into me, as it gives me an excuse to talk to such an enticing woman," he continues, as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

Everything about him: his voice, his clothes, his manner, is seductive.

As he touches me, I feel a jolt of electricity travel from my ear to my stomach. _Whoa_. I wonder if he felt that too?

"Well, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," I apologize again, as I start to walk away.

"Wait! Can I buy you a drink? I'd love to continue talking to you, if that's alright?" he pleads.

I turn around and take a few steps forward before I answer.

Okay! So I can either tell him, "No, thank you" and go home; or I can say, "Okay", and get to stare at him for the rest of the night.

You know which one I am going to choose, right?

"Sure, I'll have a cranberry and vodka please."

"One cranberry and vodka coming up. My name is Edward, by the way, and I'm very pleased to meet you." He tells me, extending his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Bella, and I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." As I take his hand, the warmth of his skin sets my entire body ablaze.

"Not yet, but it may be, if the night turns out the way I hope," Edward smirks at me.

"Excuse me?" Did he say what I think he said? Because I would totally go there with him without hesitation.

It's not like I'm virginal Bella. Alec was my first boyfriend and I had told my mom I wanted to start having sex. I can talk to her about anything. She and I went to the doctor, and discussed the best options for birth control. We decided that Implanon was my best option, which means no period for me.

Fist pumps.

Since then I've had random hook ups, but definitely nothing serious, as I enjoy the single life.

"Let's go get you your drink." Edward offers and then leads me to one of the booths.

We are both having a great time talking about music and things we like, and a familiar song starts to play

_You say you're searching for somebody_

_that will take you out and do you right._

_Well, come here baby and let daddy_

_show you what it feel like._

_You know all you gotta do_

_is tell me what you're sipping on._

_And I promise that I'm gonna _

_keep it coming all night long_.

I start rolling my hips and throw my hands up dancing to Usher's 'Love in

This Club,' while still in my seat and I notice that Edward is totally checking me out. I see lust in his eyes and he suddenly stands up, and holds his hand out.

"Let's dance Bella," Edward commands rather than asks. I'm totally okay with that too. I jump up and place my hand in his and he guides me to the middle of the dance floor.

I put my hands around his neck and he places his hands on my hips and we begin to sway to the song. The beat is pulsing, and I turn around and begin to grind my ass over the fly of Edward's jeans. He pulls me closer to him so I am completely pressed against him. He is a great dancer.

Edward leans in and whispers the song's lyrics into my ear.

_You might as well give me a kiss_

_If we keep touching like this_

_I know you're scared _

_Baby they don't know what we doin'_

_Let's both get undressed right here_

_Keep it up girl and I swear_

_I'm a give it to you non stop_

_And I don't care who's watchin'_

I gasp at what he's saying, but they are just music lyrics, right?

I stop grinding on him and Edward turns me around. We begin to bounce with each other to the end of the song.

_I wanna make love in this club._

_In this club_

_In this club_

_In this club_

_I wanna make love in this club._

_In this club_

_In this club_

_In this club_

~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~

I have no idea how many drinks I've had, but I feel mighty fine right about now and this man! He is too damn sexy for his own good.

"Is it hot in here? I'm hot; I think I need to take off my jacket."

"You certainly are hot; but you aren't wearing a jacket baby." Edward gets up, reaches out for my hand and helps me stand up from the booth.

I'm wobbling around a little bit and I grab firmly onto Edward's arm, so that I can right myself and stand straight.

"Whoa! Everything is spinning." I may be seeing more than one Edward, and that is one too many for me to handle. I feel like I might spontaneously combust.

"Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?" Edward suggests and helps me outside.

As we reach the parking lot of the club, Edward makes a proposition. "Why don't we go sit in my car? It's just over there." He points to a car that is parked in the back corner of the parking lot.

I cannot believe that is Edward's car! Oh, it is one sexy ass car. I may be tipsy, but I know it is a Bugatti 16c Galibier concept car and it is all black. I know this because my ex-boyfriend, Alec, was a car aficionado. He spent a ridiculous amount of time drooling over this exact car.

Through him I've learned that the Bugatti 16c Galibier will be the most powerful production sedan ever, as well as being one of the most expensive and powerful cars in the world when it makes it's 2015 debut. It's one of quickest road-legal production cars in the world, and it can surpass 235 miles per hour. The car costs between 1.4 million to 2.5 million dollars.

So, how does Edward own one?

We walk to the car and Edward opens the passenger side door for me. He helps me in and closes the door. Then he walks around the car, and I lean over and open the door for him to get in.

"You have a Bugatti 16c Galibier? How are you even able to own this car?"

"Oh, you know cars? That's hot!" Edward gasps, and shifts in his seat.

"Yes I know cars. It's a concept car that was scheduled to be released in 2013, but it's release has been put back until 2015. So how do you own it?"

"Oh Bella. If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I ALWAYS get what I want," Edward murmurs with a smirk.

"I see. Um, thank you for the drinks tonight. I had a good time." I don't want the night to end. I would like nothing more than to explore his heavenly hot body. I want to lick him from his neck, over his pecs, down his firm abs, and lick "The V" where his hips start, all the way down to the promise land.

"I've had a great time too; your voice is sensational," Edward whispers in my ear, and it's so alluring.

His face gets closer and closer to me, as he begins to inhale the scent of my hair. His breathing is so shallow and fast, and I'm getting turned on. The sight of Edward is enough to make me wet, but to have him in my face is too much.

I can smell him, a manly smell, like woods and bourbon. I don't know how else to explain it, but dammit he smells so good, I could eat him up. At least I hope I get the chance.

My breathing hitches, and I am suddenly nose to nose with Edward. His gorgeous eyes have me in a trance. I close my eyes reveling in the feelings pulsing throughout my body.

Edward too gasps at our closeness, he leans in and presses his lips against mine. He begins to kiss me hungrily. His lips are firm, yet soft. He is heaven on earth. Like my own personal Sex God.

I'm a moaning mess. I grasp onto the lapel of his jacket with one hand and run my other hand through his soft supple hair. I break the kiss and try to peel off Edward's jacket, never taking my eyes from his heated gaze.

Edward takes over and tears his jacket off, while I start unbuttoning his shirt. He yanks it off, throwing it carelessly behind him. I climb over the hand rest and sit on his lap. The horn sounds, startling us, and I collapse into a giggle fit.

The giggling stops abruptly when Edward pulls my dress up to my stomach and places his hands on my ass. He reaches under my panties, and his fingers begin to massage my ass, while he continues assaulting my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good. Are you sure this is okay?" Edward breathes lustfully against my ear.

"Yes, I'm sure. Recline your seat back."

He does, and I'm right where I want to be the most, grinding on him while kissing the side of his neck.

"Ugh, you're gonna make me cum if you keep grinding on me like that. Let's get into the backseat," Edward tells me.

As I climb into the backseat, he smacks my ass, making me giggle again. Edward leans over the passenger seat and scoots the seat up as far as it will go. He gets out of the car and does the same for the driver's seat.

I open the back door for Edward and slide across the seat so he can get in. I'm panting like I need water, and Edward is the only thing that will quench my thirst.

He leans in front of me and tugs on my leg, until I slide all the way down the seat. He lifts up my dress and presses the palm of his hand against my sex. I moan wantonly and push myself into his hand. He pushes my panties to the side, running his finger up and down my slit. I moan again and he inserts one finger.

"Ugh. Oh God, that feels so good."

Edward leans forward and licks my bottom lip, silently asking me permission for entrance to my mouth. I part my lips, and he sucks on my tongue, while thrusting a second finger in me. I feel so full with his fingers there; I can't wait for his cock to be in me.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet for me. Do you want me as much as I want you?" He asks as he leans down and flicks my clit with his tongue.

"Oh . . . oh yes! Just like that!"

Edward is now nibbling on my clit, while still massaging the walls of my pussy with his nimble fingers.

He pulls his fingers out and places one of them in his mouth and sucks on it.

"You taste so sweet. Here, taste how sweet you are Bella." He pushes his other finger in my mouth. I suck on it, and taste my saltiness on his finger. It is so damn hot. I have never tasted myself before, and I swear it gets me even more wet just thinking about him watching me do this.

Edward peels off my panties, and I know this is it. I'm so ready for him. He is so fucking hot. I can't believe he wants _me_.

Edward leans back, unfastens his belt and seductively pops each button on the fly of his jeans. His eyes bore into me, as he pulls his shoes and jeans off. He then pulls his boxer briefs off, throwing them to the side.

He reaches back into the pocket of his jeans and produces a foil packet. He tears the corner with his teeth. I watch him while rubbing my clit, patiently waiting for what I want most. "Fuck baby, it's so sexy watching you touch yourself like that," Edward whispers and leans in and kisses me again.

I sit up and take the condom out of his hand. Next, I grab his rock hard cock. I place a firm grip on the base and pump it a few times. I lean in and lick the tip, flicking it with my tongue before I envelope it with my mouth and start to suck on it.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Edward's head snaps back, and his eyes begin to roll. I pull his dick out of my mouth and lick the side of his shaft. I place the tip of the condom on, pinching the tip while I roll it down.

Edward pushes my legs open, and I grab onto the car roof handle. He gives my pussy one more lick, lines up his cock against my entrance and ever so slowly begins to push his way in.

He only has the tip in and I already feel like I'm going to lose it. He feels so good and finally fills me all the way to the hilt. Then he stops. I am fully wrapped around him, and we simply revel in the feeling of this connection for just a moment.

Edward takes a deep breath and starts moving. In and out. In and out. He feels wonderful. I match him thrust for thrust, and he picks up my legs from behind my knees, pushing further inside of me. He is pumping in and out, and the new angle is exquisite.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. Ugh, give it to me!" I am unable to hold back my scream. I love the feeling of fullness.

I hear Edward grunt, "God, you're so fucking tight." He reaches out and palms my right breast. He begins to tweak my nipple, and it pebbles beneath his hand.

I lift my right leg straight up, touching the roof of the car with my toes, and I feel the burning sensation in my stomach.

"Fuck, yes baby. I can feel you tightening around me. I'm almost there," Edward pants, quickening his pace.

He lets go of my leg and reaches out to start making circular motions on my clit.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Harder Edward!" I yell, as I scratch my nails down his back.

He puts his finger in my mouth as he holds my face, and he continues to pound away. I am so close.

"Oh please! Oh God, yes! I can't - I can't take it! Too good!" I moan.

"That's right Bella. Cum. For. Me." Edward emphasizes after each thrust. I feel my pussy clamping down and my stomach starts to tighten.

"Oh, God. Arghhhh!" I wail, as I cum so hard that I see black for a split second.

Edward slows down his thrusts and moves in and out of me languidly.

I am coming down slowly, trying to catch my breath. Edward has me in his arms and kisses me sensually.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asks. I can't even speak, so I just nod.

Edward pecks me one more time on the lips and starts to thrust in and out of me again. He pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in. He does this a few times and then starts to pick up his momentum.

He turns me to the side, so my knees are now up to my chin, and begins pounding away again. I push my ass back, trying to match his thrusts, but he is hammering away too fast for me to keep up.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna . . . I'm . . . I'm . . . Fuuuuck!" Edward pushes in so deep, and I try to clamp my pussy around him and milk him for all he's got.

Edward collapses on top of me and I smile and push his bangs to the side. He smiles back, as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hi," Edward tells me, looking down at me as he plays with my hair.

"Hi, yourself," I say and kiss him on the lips.

"That was . . . I have no words to describe how great that was," he smiles as he moves me so I can lay on top of him, and throws his left arm over his forehead.

"As fun as this is, I think we should get dressed before someone catches us."

"I want to hold you in my arms a little while longer. Is that okay?" Edward lifts an eyebrow asking for permission.

"Can't we do it somewhere else? My dad is a cop, and I'd hate for someone he knows to catch me in this state of undress."

"We can go to my place. It's not far from here, but I do have to warn you that I just moved in." Edward leans down and begins to sort through our clothes.

"You know what? It's getting late. I should be getting home soon. I'm fine."

"I have some friends inside. Why don't you give me your keys, and I can have one of the guys drop off your car at my place. I'm not sure if you're sober enough to drive yet," Edward suggests while pulling his jeans on.

"After what we just did, I think I sweated all the alcohol out." I lean down and pick up my now torn panties. Edward takes them out of my hand, and shoves them into his pocket. I give him a glare.

Edward chuckles while he finishes getting dressed. "You're probably right, but humor me please?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't. Besides, I'm the daughter of a police officer, remember? I would not drink and drive. If I need to, I'll call my dad and have him pick me up down the road."

"Alright. Can I see you again?" Edward asks when he is completely clothed again. What a shame, he looks so good naked.

"Sure. Let me give you my number and we can meet up again soon."

I grab my cell phone from my clutch and hand it to him. He punches in his cell phone number and stores it, and then calls himself from my phone so he can store my number in his. He hands me my phone back, and I slip it back into my clutch.

"Well, it has been my pleasure Bella. I look forward to seeing you very soon," Edward murmurs and leans down and picks up my left hand, kissing my knuckles.

"Thank you and I look forward seeing you again too."

Edward opens his door and says, "Wait there." He walks around and opens the door for me. I climb out of the car and he grabs me and pulls me into him, giving me the most amazing kiss I've ever received.

I pull back after a final kiss, say my goodbyes, and turn and walk away. I turn slightly and look back, Edward is leaning against his car with his feet crossed looking smug. I wave and make my way back to my truck and I go home, ending the most amazing night of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Sexy times with Edward and Bella! Oh, the dirty things I'd do to him... *sigh*.**

I plan to update every other Wednesdays and on the week I don't update, I will be doing "Music Mondays" and "Photo Teaser Thursdays". That way you will be getting something each week! This can be found at byrd009fanfic dot blogspot dot com. Just replace the word "dot" with an actual period. I can also be found on Twitter at: Byrd009Fanfic and on Facebook under the same name. I would love to chat with you!

Please check out these fics by my besties! **A New York Minute **and **Power Play** by **TwidictedByrd** and **Unbridled** by **AnnaKatherineC**! I hope I did you all proud on my very first lemon! Please review and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - EPOV

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N**: Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you to my new beta emz3010! So happy to have you here with me! Your help is invaluable! Thanks to my pre-readers Twidictedteach and AnnaKatherineC, as well. You both go above and beyond to help me become a better writer.

This chapter is dedicated to Nicholle, my sista from anotha mista. She wanted an EPOV on how he and Bella met, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

***Side note*** I had my friend pre-read this, so EPOV has been dude approved!

**Songs:**

**"Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon**

**"Love in This Club" by Usher**

**"Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven**

**"Bad Romance" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

"**Separated By Fools"**

**Chapter 4 - Edward's POV**

I just got home from school and have been back in Forks for less than a week. My family and I are close, and I've missed them all so much. I've especially missed my little sister Alice. It's going to be her senior year in high school. She asked me to come home, so I did. I wouldn't miss that for the world.

I'm on my way to meet a realtor out in Port A. I love my family, don't get me wrong; but sometimes a man needs his own space. I'm not telling my family I'm getting a place of my own either, because it would break my mother's heart. I mean I just got back; and already I want to leave again? That is _exactly_ how she'll see it. I'll just have my house in Port A to use when I need alone time.

I park my car in front of _Volturi Reality _and walk up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello, welcome to Volturi Reality. How may I assist you?" the receptionist asks me.

"Uh, I'm here to see Victoria," I tell her as she stares at me and looks straight down at my cock. The way she is looking at me gives me the chills, and kinda makes me want to puke.

She picks up the phone, but is still staring me down. "Victoria, there is a gentleman here to see you. Shall I send him to your office? Yes...Yes, alright... Will do." The receptionist hangs up the phone and smiles. "Victoria will be up in a moment. Please have a seat."

Great. Now I have to sit here while this _trolly_ is salivating over me. Yes, I called her a trolly. You know...she looks like a troll? She has a big nose and long face, like Sarah Jessica Parker or Cher. A _trolly_. This is just what I need.

"Mr. Cullen, so sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me to my office. Jane, can you please cancel my four o'clock appointment? I will be leaving to show Mr. Cullen a few properties. Thank you," Victoria orders Jane, as she motions for me to follow her into her office.

"Mr. Cullen, I have a few new listings here in Port Angeles. I have one downtown and two deep in the woods. Which would you prefer to look at?" Victoria inquires, as she looks over her files.

She has long red hair that curls down her back. She is wearing a grey skirt that goes past her knees and a multi-striped top with a grey shell over it. She is easy on the eyes, but no one I'd wanna fuck with. I want to remain drama free.

I'm not looking to whet my dick. I'm straight. I had enough bullshit to deal with back at school, and I need to be alone for a while.

"Can we look at the ones in the woods? I am looking for seclusion, if possible."

"No problem Mr. Cullen. Why don't we ride in my car?" She smiles as she walks to the door holding her purse.

"I'd prefer to follow you. I have business to take care of after we look at the houses."

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

I am now a homeowner. I signed all the necessary paperwork and bought my first house. Acquiring real estate is a great investment. My parents would be proud, but this is something that I do not wish to share with them quite yet.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

I'm in town looking for an old friend. I haven't talked to Jasper in years, but I know he has a bar around here, and I could really use a drink.

I pull up to the parking lot of the bar and park in the back far corner. I have a rare vehicle and can't chance it getting scratched. I walk up to the front, and an old classmate is at the door.

"Edward-fucking-Cullen. How the hell are you?" Emmett McCarty fistbumps me and leans in to pat me on the back in a one arm hug.

"Good, man. Just got in a few days ago and thought I'd look Jazz up."

"Are you visiting or back in town for good?" Emmett says. He looks genuinely interested in what I'm up to.

"In town for good. Well, at least a year. I promised my little sister Alice I'd stay around for her senior year."

"Nice. Dude, we should totally have a welcome home party for you!"

Emmett beams at me, and I can already see the wheels turning in his head.

"Sure man, we can all have a few drinks at my parent's place. Nothing too big, cool?"

"Sweet. I'll let Jazz and Rosalie know. See ya later E." Emmett jerks his chin and sits back down on his stool.

Emmett and Rosalie met in elementary school. He used to pull on her braid and make her cry. By the time they were in high school, she knew he was the one for her.

I make my way inside and quickly spot Jazz. I order a shot of bourbon and proceed to fill him in on what I've been up to the past few years. I know no matter what I tell J, it will never leave this room or his lips. He is very loyal and trustworthy. He's the type of guy that lets you tell your own story.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

I'm at my parent's house standing outside taking a cigarette break. It's cool seeing old friends, but I feel smothered being inside. Parties are not my scene.

I'm standing under the streetlamp, lighting my cigarette, and I see a figure in the window across the street. The light is turned off, so I turn to take a drag, and out of the corner of my eye I see the light turn on. Someone is standing in the window.

I can make out a silhouette that looks like that of a female. She is staring straight at me. I can't make out any of her features, but she continues to stare.

_What the fuck?_

I flick the butt of my cigarette on the ground and stomp it out. I look up and smirk. She is still checking me out! Silly girl. I playfully send her a gigantic wave, and she waves back. She knows I caught her staring at me. She turns off her light, and I turn and go up the driveway to head back into the party. I need to find out more about her. She seems intriguing to me already.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

A week later, I find myself back at Jazz's bar, Sex on Fire. They're having open mic night, and he asked me if I'd be willing to work for him as a bouncer on these kinds of nights.

He wants me to check it out first. If I think I can handle it, I'll help out once or twice a week.

I'm at the bar drinking a beer and watching the talent. Emmett's girl, Rosalie, is leaving the stage now.

Jazz is introducing the next performer. I find it's a perfect opportunity to order another Heineken. I hear the performer say, "So, I have a little cover for you."

Really? Did open mic night turn into Karaoke Night? I pay for my beer and take a drink.

The piano begins to play, and I hear her start to sing. _"When you were here_ _before,"_ and I hear the crowd cheering her on.

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You look like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

I turn around and I almost choke on my beer upon seeing her. I'm just sitting here staring at her. I can not think of the words to describe how gorgeous she is.

She sings the next verse. Hearing her say the word _fucking,_ has instantly made my dick hard.

Who is she? I didn't pay attention to her intro, so I missed hearing her name. She has a small petite body and long flowing chestnut brown hair. She is belting out this tune, hitting all her notes, and I am mesmerized.

She finishes up her song, and I jump up to meet her backstage. She gets a standing ovation and they scream for her. I'm trying to push my way through the crowd.

I turn the corner and make my way down the hallway, and I almost get knocked down by someone crashing into me.

"I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going!" She apologizes, before I have chance to look up and see who ran into me. Looking back at me is none other than the hot girl who was up on stage.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hall. I was actually going outside for a smoke," I tell her. What other excuse could I have given her? _I ran back here to whisk you off your feet and possibly into my bed?_

"You have an astonishing voice. I'm actually glad you ran into me. It gives me an excuse to talk to such an enticing woman," I say, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I need to have some kind of physical contact with her. I want to fuck her so bad.

As I pull my hand away, I feel a jolt of electricity travel from my fingers straight to my dick.

_What the fuck? I wonder if she felt that too?_

"Well, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," she apologizes again and starts to walk away.

"Wait! Can I buy you a drink? I'd love to continue talking to you, if that's alright?" I plead. I'm not ready to have her walk away from me yet.

She turns around and takes a few steps forward before answering me.

_Please say yes, please say yes. I've never wanted a girl to have a drink with me so badly in my life._

"Sure, I'll take a cranberry and vodka please," she says bashfully.

"One cranberry and vodka coming up. My name is Edward, by the way, and I'm very pleased to meet you," I tell her, extending my hand out to shake hers.

"I'm Bella, and I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." Did she just say she wanted me to pleasure her? Not a problem, love.

"Not yet, but it may be, if the night turns out the way I hope," I smirk.

"Excuse me?" She asks with a look of shock.

"Let's go get you your drink," I chuckle as I lead her to one of the booths.

We are both having a great time talking, conversation flowing, when a familiar song starts to play.

_You say you're searching for somebody_

_that will take you out and do you right._

_Well, come here baby and let daddy_

_show you what it feel like._

_You know all you gotta do_

_is tell me what you're sippin' on._

_And I promise that I'm gonna_

_keep it coming all night long._

She starts rolling her hips and throws her hands up in the air dancing to Usher's 'Love in This Club', while sitting in her seat. I can't help thinking what she would look like underneath me. I get this massive surge of lust and suddenly stand up and hold my hand out to her.

"Let's dance Bella," I tell her. _Tell her. Not ask her_. She jumps up and places her hand in mine, and I guide her to the middle of the dance floor.

She places her hands around my neck, and I put my hands on her hips. We begin to sway to the song. The beat is pulsing, and she turns around and begins to grind her ass over the fly of my jeans. My eyes cross, and she has to be able to feel the hardness of my dick and what she is doing to me.

I pull her back closer, so she is completely pressed against me. The girl can dance. She meets my every move, and I have this animalistic desire take her in the middle of the fucking dance floor. I remember the next part of the song, lean in and whisper in her ear the next verse:

_You might as well give me a kiss_

_If we keep touching like this_

_I know you're scared _

_Baby they don't know what we doin'_

_Let's both get undressed right here_

_Keep it up girl and I swear_

_I'ma give it to you non stop_

_And I don't care who's watchin'_

She gasps at what I've said. She has to believe that I want her so fucking bad.

I stop her from grinding on me, and I turn her around to face me. We begin to bounce with each other to the end of the song.

_I wanna make love in this club._

_In this club_

_In this club_

_In this club_

_I wanna make love in this club._

_In this club_

_In this club_

_In this club_

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

We have both been drinking majority of the night, but I began drinking water about two hours ago. Bella, on the other hand, is still steadily drinking. I asked Jazz to water down her drinks, when I started drinking water. I don't think it helped much.

"Is it hot in here? I'm hot; I think I need to take off my jacket," Bella tells me as she claws at her clothes.

"You certainly are hot; but you aren't wearing a jacket baby." I stand up and reach out for her hand to stand her up from the booth.

She starts to wobble around a bit and grabs firmly onto my arm, so that she can right herself and stand straight.

"Whoa! Everything is spinning," Bella tells me, while trying to stay vertical.

"Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?" I suggest and help her outside.

As we reach the parking lot of the club, I stand with her against the wall. Her cheeks are flushed, and the blush has adorned her face with the cutest shade of pink.

There is just something about her. She is so magnetic. I have to have her.

I then make her a proposition. "Why don't we go sit in my car? It's just over there," I point to my car that is once again parked in the back corner.

We walk to my car, and I open the passenger side door for Bella. I help her in and close the door. I walk around the car, and she leans over and opens the door for me to get in.

My dad once told me that a girl is a keeper if she opens the door for you from the inside. That has always stuck with me.

"You have a Bugatti 16c Galibier? How are you even able to own this car?" Bella seems amazed.

"Oh, you know cars? That's hot!" I gasp a little and shift uncomfortably in my seat. That has solidified my dick, turning it into stone, even though it was already so rock hard.

"Yes I know cars. It's a concept car that was scheduled to be released in 2013, but it's release has been put back until 2015," Bella tells me a matter of factly. "So how do you own it?"

How and the fuck does she _know_ that?

"Oh Bella. If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I ALWAYS get what I want," I murmur. What I don't tell her is that I have the 2009 concept car, not the 2013 or 2015 model.

It is an actual fact, that right now, I _want_ Bella. I _need_ her so fucking much, in any way that she'll have me.

"I see. Um, thank you for the drinks tonight. I had a good time." I see her hesitate a little, and I don't think she wants the night to be over any more than I do.

"I've having a great time too; your voice is sensational," I lean in and whisper in her ear.

I turn my face and get closer and closer to her as I inhale the scent of her hair. She smells like green apples, and my breathing is beginning to become erratic. I'm so full of desire for the beautiful creature in front of me.

Bella gasps as she comes nose to nose with me. We sit momentarily just taking in this moment and feeling the electricity buzzing all around us.

I revel in the close proximity of Bella, and I _finally_ do what I have been dying to do all night. I lean in and press my lips against hers. I kiss her with fervor. She has soft lips, and I want her to kiss me everywhere.

Bella is moaning and suddenly grasps onto my jacket with one hand. She runs her other hand through my hair. She then moves her hands and tries to frantically tear off my jacket, but I take over for her.

I tear my jacket off the rest of the way, while Bella begins to unbutton my shirt. I yank it off and throw it behind me. She climbs over the hand rest and sits on my lap. I can't help but want to thrust upward. I have to contain myself with all of the self control I can muster. The horn honks, surprising us and Bella starts to giggle. It is the most beautiful sound in the world. The vibration of her laughter has my dick twitching even more, and I can't take it any longer. I _need _to be in her _now_.

I pull her dress up to her stomach and place both of my hands on her ass. I reach under her panties and begin to massage her ass cheeks while I claim her mouth with my own.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good. Are you sure this is okay?" I breathe softly into her ear.

"Yes, I'm sure. Recline your seat back." I do, and she is right on top of my dick grinding on me while kissing the side of my neck.

My eyes roll, and I try to calm myself so I won't tear her clothes off and ram myself right into her.

"Ugh, you're gonna make me cum if you keep grinding on me like that. Let's get into the backseat," I tell Bella. As she climbs into the back, I can't help but smack her ass. She giggles again. I lean over the passenger seat and scoot it up as far as it will go. I get out of the car and do the same to the driver's seat.

Bella opens the back door for me and slides over so I can get in. She is panting, and there is nothing I want more than to quench her thirst.

I know exactly how I want Bella. I want my touch to burn her skin. I want her thighs to quiver in anticipation for me.

I lean in front of Bella and tug on her leg until she slides all the way down the seat. I lift up her dress and press the palm of my hand against her pussy. She is so wet for me, and she moans and pushes herself into my hand. I push her panties to the side running my finger up and down her slit. She moans again, and I insert one finger into her.

"Ugh. Oh God, that feels so good," Bella groans, and I just flex my finger deeper into her warmth.

I lean forward and lick Bella's bottom lip, silently asking her permission for entrance into her mouth. She parts her lips, and I begin to suck on her tongue, while thrusting a second finger in her. I can't wait for my cock to be fully sheathed in her. I yank her panties off without a second thought.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet for me. Do you want me as much as I want you?" I ask as I lean down and flick her clit with my tongue. I _need_ to know. I _need_ to taste her. To have her in my mouth. She tastes exquisite.

"Oh . . . oh yes! Just like that!" Bella exclaims while writhing under my mouth.

I am nibbling on her clit while massaging the walls of her pussy with both my fingers. I want her to climax, to feel bliss. I know that it is my life's mission from now on to do anything to please her.

I pull my fingers out, place my middle finger in my mouth and suck on it. Bella tastes better than any dessert I have ever consumed.

"You taste so sweet. Here, see how sweet you are Bella." I push my other finger in her mouth. She sucks on it without any hesitation, and I can't take it anymore. I swear I see her getting wetter right in front of my eyes.

I know this will ultimately change my life as I know it. There's no going back after this. She'll be it for me.

Christ, I'm not even in her yet, and I'm already swearing off other women?

_What is wrong with me?_

I lean back, take off my belt and ever-so-slowly pop each button off on the fly of my jeans. I just stare at her as I pull off my shoes and jeans. Bella is bouncing in her seat, and I never break my gaze from her as I pull my boxer briefs off and throw them to the side.

I reach back into the pocket of my jeans and pull out a condom trying to calm myself down. The electricity in the car is high. It's almost like a buzz in the air. I tear the corner of the foil wrapper with my teeth, and as I'm doing so, Bella rubs her clit waiting for me to hurry and wrap my dick.

"Fuck baby, it's so sexy watching you touch yourself like that," I whisper and lean in and kiss her. That image will definitely go into the spank bank as the sexiest shit I have ever witnessed.

Bella sits up and takes the condom out of my hand. She grabs a hold of my cock, and I hiss. She places her hand on the base of my dick and begins to pump it a few times. I am going to die from the best fucking touch my cock has ever felt. Bella leans in and licks the head, flicking it with her tongue before she places it in her mouth and starts to suck.

"Fuuuuuuck!" I grunt as my head snaps back, and my eyes roll into the back of my fucking head. She pulls my dick out of her mouth and licks the side of my shaft. I am holding my breath. Bella places the tip of the condom on, pinching the tip, and rolls it down all the way to the base.

This is it. I push Bella's legs open, and she grabs onto the car roof handle. I give her pussy one more lick for good measure, line up my cock against her entrance, and ever so slowly and begin to push my way in.

Holy shit. I only have the tip in, and I already feel like I'm going to lose it. Once I am all the way in, I have to stop and mentally psych myself out. If I don't calm the fuck down, I'm gonna nut like a 15-year-old who has just seen his first pair of tits. She feels so fucking good, and I don't know if I can handle actually moving. She is fully wrapped around me, and we take in the feeling of being joined as one for just a moment.

I take a deep breath and start to move. Out and then in. Pull out and push my way back in. She matches me thrust for thrust, and I pick up her legs from behind her knees pushing further inside of her. With this new angle, I slip in a little further.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. Ugh, give it to me!" Bella screams.

I grunt, "God, you're so fucking tight." I reach out and palm her right breast. I tweak her nipple, and it pebbles beneath my hand.

Bella lifts her right leg straight up, touching the roof of the car with her toes, and I know I won't be able to hold on much longer.

"Fuck yes, baby. I can feel you tightening around me. I'm almost there," I pant quickening my pace.

I let go of her leg and reach out and start making circular motions on her clit. I can't wait until all of her juices are all over me.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Give it to me. Right there!" Bella yells, scratching her nails down my back.

I put my thumb in her mouth as I hold her face and pound into her as deep as I can go.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Harder Edward!" she yells, as she continues to claw at me.

"Oh please! Oh God, yes! I can't - I can't take it! Too good!" She gasps.

"That's right, Bella. Cum. For. Me." I emphasize after each thrust. I can feel her pussy clamping down on me, and I'm fighting against her to stay in where I belong.

"Oh, God. Arghhhh!" Bella wails, as she cums hard and I hold her against me.

I slow down my thrusts and move in and out of her leisurely.

I wait for Bella to come down slowly from her orgasam, allowing her to catch her breath. I have her in my arms and kiss her slowly, with feather light kisses.

"You okay, baby?" I ask. She doesn't speak, just nods.

I peck her one more time on the lips and start thrusting in and out of her again. I pull almost all the way out and push all the way back in again a few times and then I start to pick up momentum.

I turn Bella to lie sideways across the seat so her knees are up to her chin. She is at an angle, and I start pounding away again. She pushes her ass back trying to match my thrusts, but I am fucking her too fast for her to keep up.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna . . . I'm . . . I'm . . . Fuuuuck!" I push in so deep, I swear she is going to fly against the door. She tries to clamp her pussy around me and milk me for every last drop.

I collapse on top of Bella and she looks up at me and smiles and pushes my hair to the side. I smile back, as I'm trying to catch my breath.

"Hi," I tell Bella, looking down at her and reach over to twirl her hair.

"Hi, yourself," she says and leans up to kiss me on the lips.

"That was . . . I have no words to describe how great that was," I smile and I remove myself from her and sit back in the corner of the seat. I move her so I can lie back and she can lay on top of me and throw my arm over my forehead.

"As fun as this is, I think we should get dressed before someone catches us," Bella sits up and tries to gather her belongings.

"I want to hold you in my arms a little while longer. Is that okay?" I lift an eyebrow asking for permission. I want her here with me, always.

"Can't we do it somewhere else? My dad is a cop, and I'd hate for someone he knows to catch me in this state of undress," Bella looks at me seriously.

That would not be the way I want to meet her father. _Hello, Sir. Sorry I just defiled your daughter in my car. _I don't think I'd win him over that way.

"We can go to my place. It's not far from here, but I do have to warn you that I just moved in." I lean down and begin to sort through my clothes.

"You know what? It's getting late. I should be getting home soon. I'm fine," she tells me as she pulls her dress down, pressing on it to smooth out some of the wrinkles.

"I have some friends inside. Why don't you give me your keys, and I can have one of the guys drop off your car at my place. I'm not sure if you're sober enough to drive yet," I suggest, while pulling my jeans on.

"After what we just did, I think I sweated all the alcohol out," Bella jokes as she holds her now torn panties. _Oops_. I take them out of her hand and stuff them in my pocket. Bella just gives me a glare.

I chuckle while putting on my Chucks and tying them. "You're probably right, but humor me please?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't. Besides, I'm the daughter of a police officer, remember? I would not drink and drive. If I need to, I'll call my dad and have him pick me up down the road."

"Alright. Can I see you again?" I ask. She hasn't even left my car yet, and I'm already trying to make plans to see her again. It needs to be soon. I don't know how long I can wait until the next time I can see her.

"Sure. Let me give you my number and we can meet up again soon." Bella reaches for her bag and hands me her phone.

I punch in my cell phone number and store it for her, then call myself from her phone so I can store her number in my phone as well. I hand her phone back to her, and she puts it back into her handbag.

"Well, it has been my pleasure Bella. I look forward to seeing you very soon," I murmur and lean down to kiss her knuckles.

"Thank you and I look forward to seeing you again too." Bella has that amazing pink tint to her face again, showing me her vulnerability.

I open the door and tell her, "Wait there." I walk around and open the door for her. She climbs out of the car, and I grab her and pull her into me, giving her the most sensual kiss I can muster up.

Bella pulls back with a final kiss, says goodbye, turns and walks away. She slightly turns back and looks at me. I've never believed in soul mates or anything, but I think I've dreamt my perfect girl to life.

I have no idea how, but I am going try my damnedest to make sure that that girl is mine forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N**: Beta'd by emz3010. Special shout out to my BFF Tasha, for pre-reading! I used creative license on certain aspects of this chapter.

***PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!***

**Songs:**

"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift

"Sweetheart" by Mariah Carey (Solo Version/No Rap)

"I Want You to Want Me" by Letters to Cleo

"Crazy For You" by Madonna

"I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Terry McDermott

"Gorilla" by Bruno Mars

* * *

**"Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter 5**

The past two weeks have been absolutely amazing. Jazz called me two days after my performance and asked if I'd like to be a regular paid performer twice a week at Sex on Fire. On Mondays and Fridays I'll have a three song set list. Then on Wednesdays I can still perform at open mic night with whomever else is participating.

My dad is working on a big case about a boy who has gone missing in Seattle. The kid is originally from Forks, so Charlie's working closely with Seattle PD as a consultant. He's working so much that he's never home and doesn't even know when I'm gone.

I'm currently sitting on my bed, picking out songs I'm going to perform tonight. I have two or three in mind, but it's still a toss-up.

I've seen Edward a lot lately. He called me the very next day after our hook-up and invited me to join him for breakfast. I wanted to wait for Dad to go to bed, so I met with him for lunch instead.

During the day while Edward is at work, I hang out with Alice. She and I go shopping a lot and I have a new wardrobe thanks to her and her mom. Alice was pleasantly surprised that I'm actually quite girly when I want to be.

I recently participated in the Chandler Service Club Cotillion when I was back home in Arizona. It is after this that I started to rebel. It's always the good girls who turn bad.

Most days after I leave Alice's, I go the bar and Edward watches me sing. He has even started singing himself. He is an _amazing_ singer!

The first time I heard him, I was a puddle of goo. Something about his voice...so powerful, yet so heartfelt. It truly is something to experience.

Edward and I have been on a few dates. He's so sweet and attentive. When we walk, he holds my hand and I even fell asleep at his house once on the couch, and he just sat and watched me sleep.

I'm already falling for Edward. I know it may seem too sudden, but the way he makes me feel, the affection he shows me... it is more than I've ever felt before.

I also know that I will have to confess my age sooner rather than later. I mean he is 25 and I'm only 16. I am so scared that Edward will be angry with me for not telling him my age from the beginning. He has every right to be, and I honestly don't know how he'll react. Not to mention if my dad finds out. Not only as a dad, but as a cop. That is a whole other situation I don't even want to think about.

My phone starts going and Edward's ringtone is playing.

_This is why I'm hot._

_This is why I'm hot._

_This is why_

_This is why_

_This is why I'm hot._

I reach over and answer the phone. "Hello, sexy man."

"Ha! Hey, after your set tonight, do you want to come over to my house for dinner? I have something I want you to _taste_," Edward breathes the end, in a low suggestive way.

I don't think food is the only thing on the menu tonight.

"Oh, I get to have dinner prepared by Chef Cullen? Sure. I'll be there." I found out Edward's last name is Cullen last week, like Alice's. I wonder if they could be long-lost cousins? That would be crazy!

"Okay, cool. So, what are you up to?" Edward asks.

"I just finished laying out my outfit and finished picking my set list for tonight."

I have picked out my black coat with faux fur around the hood, my valencia peplum shape top, my black multi-strap Chucks, and black leggings with mustache print.

"What songs did you choose?" Edward ponders; suddenly very inquisitive.

"You're gonna have to come see me to find out." I purr into the phone.

"Oh, I'll come alright, and so will you...multiple times!" Edward exclaims, light heartedly.

"Promise?"

"I never go back on my word, baby. I _promise_." Edward laughs.

"Alright then, see you later tonight. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, gorgeous." Edward chuckles, as he hangs up.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

I'm at Sex on Fire waiting for my turn to sing. It's relatively quiet, not a full packed house, so Jazz asks Edward to perform a song. The only other person scheduled to perform besides myself is Jessica.

I'm backstage off to the left and Jessica is coming off the stage from doing her set. She's just finished singing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift, and the small crowd is cheering wild.

"Keep your hands clapping for our next resident singer, Bella Swan!" Jazz introduces me.

"Thank you! My first song is by one of the best female singers out there. I hope you enjoy it."

I see Edward at the booth to my right, sitting with Jacob and now Jazz. The lights turn down, and I smile and begin my song.

_Boy haven't you noticed_

_The gleam in my eye_

_Because of you_

_I'm a little hypnotized_

_But every time you're with me_

_I feel so positive_

_Now with a little love_

_Something's got to give_

I hear cheers and whistles, and there's nothing like being in the spotlight. I relish in the attention and absorb the feeling of the lyrics.

_A full moon_

_Is waiting in the twilight_

_Maybe soon_

_You will come to be my night_

_Here we are_

_Hoping that we never part_

_Stay with me_

_Baby, won't you be my sweetheart_

_And we could share a storybook romance_

_Won't you be my sweetheart_

_We could share a storybook romance_

I finish up the song and get a round of applause. I love the adrenaline rush singing gives me, performing is like nothing else.

"Thank you. My next song is from one of my favorite movies. I've probably watched it more times than I can count. Here we go. . . "

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to love me_

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_Get home early from work_

_If you say that you love me_

I'm bouncing around and dancing; just loving the energy the crowd is sending my way.

I end the song and the audience is clapping for me. I love it when the bar isn't packed. You get better interactions from those watching.

"I'm going to slow things down for my last song of the night. It's dedicated to someone special. This is for you."

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

I take a chance and glance over to where Edward is sitting but the booth is too dim to see anyone. I finish the song and get a round of applause.

"Coming out next is an amazing singer. Please welcome my friend, Edward Cullen!" Jazz introduces.

I'm sitting in the booth where Jazz and Edward were sitting at, drinking a Shirley Temple, extra cherries.

Edward sits down at the piano and begins to play. I immediately recognize the opening notes. I love this song! I get out of the booth to move up closer to the stage, just as Edward begins to sing.

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life I've seen heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

As I'm standing in front of the stage watching Edward sing, I don't realize the tears that have started to fall.

The way he sings is so mesmerizing, you tend to forget everyone else in the room. It's like Edward is singing to only you; singing straight to your soul.

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_Looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life I've seen heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I want to feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Edward is singing with such heart and conviction, it makes me catch my breath. It's like he's singing from personal experience. I'm swaying to his voice, as Edward finishes up the song.

I don't even realize it, but Jazz is now standing next to me and hands me a handkerchief. I am full on sobbing. I take the hanky and wipe my eyes and nose.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was crying. I'm so embarrassed, and I've ruined your hanky too."

"Nonsense. My mama taught me to always carry a handkerchief, in case a pretty lady should need one," Jazz points out.

"Well, thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Edward asked me to come out here and check on you, and to tell you he'll meet you back at his house," Jasper relays.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to head into the back and change. Thanks for the hanky."

"My pleasure. Have a good night," Jazz drawls, and walks away.

I go to the back to shower and change, and make my way over to Edward's house.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

I arrive at Edward's house about forty-five minutes later. I decide after my shower I want to dress sexy for him and even though I'm in Washington, it's a rare warm night in June.

I love that he lives in the middle of nowhere. He has a cedar house which has an amazing view of the straits at night. The front of his house is modest. It's brown wood and looks manly and has a few stairs that lead up to the porch. But when you get to the backyard, that is a whole other story.

Edward has a deck that goes all the way across his house. There are tons of windows as well. Every window takes in the views of Juan De Fuca and Lights of Victoria. There is also a man-made pond.

The interior is still a work in progress. He has a couch, a refrigerator, a stove, a TV, a bed, and a built-in espresso machine. That is pretty much it.

I knock on the door and hear shuffling on the other side, before Edward swings the door open.

He stands at the doorway and assesses my outfit. I'm wearing a hot pink bralette, black high-waist shorts, and my high heels are hot pink, neon green, with black skulls. Teamed with a black high-waist black jacket and a punk rock heart necklace, I feel seductive.

"Hey there, sexy." Edward greets me.

"Hi. Thanks for inviting me over."

"My pleasure. Come in, let me take your jacket for you," he orates.

"Thank you. It smells wonderful in here."

"You look mighty tempting in that outfit, Isabella. Whatever shall I do?"

"I'm sure you can behave yourself through dinner, Edward. You're a big boy."

"That I am. You know first hand," Edward admits, wickedly.

"You're right, I do."

"Hey, are you alright? I saw you crying during my number," Edward recalls from earlier at the bar.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was being silly. I just really love that song."

"Alright, then. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you go have a seat on the sofa, and help yourself to some wine and fresh fruit. I'll bring your dinner over when it's ready," Edward suggests.

I walk into the living room and there are TV trays standing in front of the couch. One has wine and fruit, just as Edward has said. There is a movie on TV, that is on mute and music playing from his iPod. I pick it up and turn it to 'Gorilla' by Bruno Mars.

I make myself comfortable and nibble on a few grapes, as I hear Edward making his way over to me.

"Nice song choice, Isabella." Edward mentions.

"I love Bruno Mars' new CD."

"Me too. Well, I hope you like lamb chops. I also made a mushroom risotto," he tells me, as he sets the plate down in front of me.

"Oh . . . um, I forgot to tell you, I'm a vegetarian."

"Ah, shit. I should've asked. Let me go make you something else," Edward moans and turns around.

"Wait! I'd really like to try your mushroom risotto."

"How about I serve you some risotto and a salad? Does that sound good?" he offers.

"That sounds great. Sorry for all the trouble."

"Nonsense. You are my guest and I want to make sure you're happy," Edward reassures me.

"Before you go, can I take a picture of the food? I want to show my bestie what my friend cooked for me."

"Friend? Really? Is that what you call me?" Edward questions, as he sits down next to me.

"What am I supposed to call you, Edward? You tell me," I ask, as I turn to face him.

"Do you want me to give you my pin, and ask if you'll go steady with me?" He scoffs.

"Be real, Edward. Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward beams.

"Yes! Of course I will!" I jump up from the couch, and land on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and hug him, burying my face into his neck.

"Take your picture, so I can go and make you your salad," he tells me.

I pull out my phone and take a picture of his food, and one of my own, as soon as he brings it back to me.

"Edward, why don't your dishes match?" I laugh, as he looks down at our mismatched plates.

"I just grabbed single plates from the store. I didn't buy a set," Edward admits.

"That is too cute. You can totally tell you live the bachelor life."

"Oh, I have a feeling that might change," he chuckles.

If he only knew...

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

After dinner Edward brings out dessert. As soon I see the tray in his hands, I start to laugh.

"What's this?" I lean forward to peer over the tray.

"I know it may seem weird, but it's a peanut butter sandwich with sliced bananas, drizzled with honey. I love it. It's one of my favorite comfort foods," Edward admits.

"I know of an even better dessert." I smirk and pull Edward to me by the belt loop of his jeans.

I slide off the couch and get on my knees and undo all five of the buttons on his 501's. I push them down, along with his boxer-briefs and smile when I hear Edward hiss, as his cock springs from its confinements.

I reach toward the tray and swipe my middle finger over the side of the sandwich and scoop up some of banana and honey, as I simultaneously stroke Edward's dick with my other hand.

I bring the banana and honey to the tip of Edward's cock, and rub the banana over it. I pop the banana into my mouth and then swirl my tongue over the head of his dick and take a long lick from base to tip.

"Holy shit fuck!" Edward grunts, with his eyes semi closed. He suddenly snaps his eyes wide open, not wanting to miss a thing.

Edward is watching me with a lustful gaze as I look up through my eyelashes, and then take in as much of him as I can.

Let me tell you, Edward is _very_ well endowed. There is no way I can fit all of him in my mouth. Nor do I try. I do have a gag reflex you know. That shit you read about in books; that is not reality.

I'm going to town on him and I reach down and cup his balls. I can feel him jerk forward, placing his hand on my head. He scoops up my hair and holds it for me. Not wanting to thrust in my mouth, but wanting to help guide me.

"Oh God, Bella. That feels incredible baby, but I need to be inside of you. Let's go to the bedroom," Edward quavers.

I give him one final hard suck and release him from my mouth. He gives me a hand and helps me up off of the floor, as I chew and swallow the piece of banana in my mouth.

"I think I do remember you promising to make me come multiple times. . ."

"That I did," Edward agrees, as he kicks his pants and shoes off the rest of the way. He picks me up in one swift motion, and throws me over his shoulder.

"Let's go get started," he avows, and takes me upstairs to his bedroom.

"Edward, I know how to walk! You're gonna pull a muscle or something!"

He slaps my ass and shouts, "Silence!"

Edward lies me down on the bed and takes his shirt off, before crawling onto the middle of the mattress where I am lying.

"There is something wrong with this picture. I'm fully nude, except for my socks, and you are fully dressed. Clothes off. _Now_."

I scramble to sit up and begin to undress, while Edward is at the edge of the bed taking his socks off.

I am now naked and on my knees still in the middle of the bed. Edward stalks over to the other side of the bed.

"Lie back. All the way to the headboard," he requests.

I scoot back and have my head on the pillow. I am panting short small breaths, waiting with anticipation.

"Now, I said I'd make you cum multiple times. Let's start with your first one, right now," Edward teases.

He sits to my left and hovers over me, leaning down he claims my right nipple with his mouth. I moan at the contact and arch upwards.

Edward then picks my left ankle up and swings it over his thigh, so that he is now kneeling in between my legs.

He is simultaneously sucking my nipple and circling my clit with one of his fingers. He moves upward and leans over me. I moan loudly, but he stifles it with his mouth.

He kisses me, while pinching my left nipple and inserts two fingers into me, ever-so-slowly. I feel him all over. I can't take it . . . it's like he's everywhere, and I begin to feel my impending orgasm.

"Do you like that baby? All I want to do is please you," Edward murmurs, while twirling his finger around my clit.

"Oh yes, I - I'm gonna... ahhh." And I go over the edge, never wanting this feeling to end.

As I come down from my euphoria, I smile and open my eyes. Seeing Edward's green eyes staring back at me is so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Edward, I need you," I pout. I'm rubbing my legs together needing some kind of friction oh-so-badly.

"Alright, baby. I'll give you what you want. Come here," Edward pants.

I lean up and Edward trades places with me. He lies back behind me and I crawl on top of him, sitting with my back towards him.

I can hear him stroking himself; hand and skin making delicious sounds. I feel him reach over toward the nightstand, and know what he is reaching for.

"No! Please? I don't want anything between us, just me and you. I'm on birth control and I am clean. Please?"

With a look into my eyes and a slight nod, he grabs my hips to lift me up, and I see his hard dick underneath me. I reach for it and slowly, slowly guide myself down on it.

Oh, good God. I have to take deep breaths and allow myself a moment to adjust.

Edward begins to thrust upwards slowly, allowing me to get a grip on him.

"Oh, fuck Bella. You feel so good. . . every time. Let me love up on you," he moans, while our bodies slap together.

Edward is in me balls deep, and I am bouncing up and down.

"Ugh. So good. Oh, God. . .Edward!"

"Bend your legs and put your feet on my knees, baby." Edward urges.

I do, and Edward feels me up so deep. I can feel him pounding away.

He reaches for my right hand, and our fingers interlock with each other. He reaches around with his left hand and begins to rub circles on my clit.

"Oh yes! Yes! Ugh!" I yell, wantonly. I probably sound like a blithering idiot, but for the life of me, I don't give a damn.

Edward is putting in _work._

I lean forward for a different position and wail at the force of my orgasm. It came on so suddenly.

"Yes! Come all over my cock!" Edward cries out.

I hear our bodies sliding and joining together as one. I look down and see where Edward and I meet, and it's one of the most erotic things I've ever seen.

I lift myself up off Edward and wince at the loss of contact.

I lean forward and position myself on all fours.

Edward climbs behind me and enters me in one swift motion and I cry out.

Edward moves in and out of me at a slow pace, and the building of another orgasm is imminent.

"Please, please, please, Edward."

"What is it that you need, Isabella? You want me to make you come again?" Edward asks me, as he picks up the pace.

"You, I need you to fuck me so hard Edward."

Edward flips me onto my back and pushes into me once again.

"Yes, yes, ohh yes, Edward!" He is fucking me so good.

He grabs my ankles one at a time and places them over each one of his shoulders.

He is inside of me so so deep.

"Are you ready, Bella? I'm going to fuck you so good, you'll feel me tomorrow."

He starts pumping so fast, you would think he is racing for the title of _"Fuck Fest Champion 2013"._

"Oh God, Oh yes! Give it to me! Yes, Edward! Ohhh!"

I start to cum and I am coming so hard, I hope I'm not peeing. I can't stop. Warm liquid is soaking the sheets.

"Fuck baby, I'm. . . Bella! Ughhh," Edward growls. A few more thrusts and Edward succumbs to his own orgasm.

Edward pants above me for a few short seconds, pulls out, and collapses next to me.

I turn my body to face him, and he scoops me up and intertwines our legs together.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" Edward inquires.

"I came so hard, I think I peed on myself."

"You did come pretty hard. That is all it was baby, you ejaculated. It's quite common." He insists.

"Well gross; come and shower with me." I tell him, gathering a sheet around me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm going to get you so dirty, right before I wash you clean. Let's go," Edward says, as he guides me to the bathroom, for one more orgasm.

Just as he promised.

* * *

**A/N:** Please check out my blog for Music Teaser Mondays and Photo Teaser Thursdays! I post music used and photo teases from each chapter the week prior to posting chapters. The website is: byrd009fanfic dot blogspot dot com. You can also subscribe on right corner of blog to get emails! I post every other Wednesday and please sign in to review, so I can respond back! I appreciate and respond to each one! I'm on Twitter and Facebook too! Find me under Byrd009Fanfic! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N**: Beta'd by Lexi, pre-read by AnnaKatherineC and Tasha.

Thanks to YOU for your readership! I appreciate the follows and reviews I receive and I reply to each and every one! Please log in, so I can reply back!

**Songs:**

"**Pontoon" by Little Big Town**

"**Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake**

"**With Ur Love" by Cher Lloyd**

"**Never Stop" by SafetySuit**

* * *

"**Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter 6**

Today is Independence Day. Alice has invited my father and me over for dinner, and then we're to watch fireworks with the whole neighborhood. They have blocked off the road to have a huge block party.

I always get excited for every holiday. Reneé always made a big deal out of them and decorated for each one, so I want to carry on that tradition here in Forks.

After Christmas, the Fourth of July is my second-favorite celebratory day. I absolutely love the fireworks and the colors that represent freedom: red, white, and blue.

Edward has also invited me to spend the fete with him. He wants to introduce me to his family—told me that they make a huge deal out of it, too. Regretfully, I had to decline since I already agreed to spend the day with Alice and her family.

I'm not that upset about it, though. After the firework show, I'm meeting Edward at Sex on Fire.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

I grab my keys off of my dresser and make my way downstairs. As I make my way outside, I lock the door and head over to Alice's house.

Once there, I walk up the pathway and stand in front of her door. Alice's house is gorgeous. The majority of her house is made up of glass windows. It's so open and airy that you can't help but love the views. The vast forest, which surrounds her home, can be seen from every corner.

I don't even get a chance to knock on the door when it swings open.

Alice reaches out and gives me a hug. "Bella! I'm so glad you're here! Please, come in." She bursts as she pulls me into the house.

"Thanks for having me. My dad sends his apologies; he'll be late, but will be here before the firework show."

"Oh, I'm just happy he won't miss the fireworks! They are amazing! Why don't we go see if my mom needs any help? My dad and brother are hiding up on the third floor in my brother's room…watching a baseball game," Alice rants all in one breath.

"Sure. I'm actually excited to see your mom. She's so sweet and easy to talk to."

We walk into the kitchen and see Esme at one of the two sinks rinsing off her hands.

"Bella…How are you doing, dear?" Esme greets me as she dries her hands on her apron before giving me a hug.

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking. Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please, call me Esme. I was just about to pull out the things I made for the party and take them outside. Can you and Alice take the salads outside, please?" Esme requests.

"Sure, Mom. Is it the ambrosia salad and the broccoli salad?" Alice questions.

"Yes, those are them. Put the salads on the table I set up on the porch. I'm going to go upstairs and tell your darling brother and father to come outside and eat. We will be right behind you girls with the cake pops, strawberries, and the pitcher of sangria," Esme instructs.

Alice and I walk outside and set the salads on the table. We continue down the driveway, passing various people, and Alice points to a spot for us to sit. We're closer to my house than hers, and I'm able to keep and eye out for my father.

"Bella, let's skip eating for a while and go for a swim. Is that okay with you?" Alice exclaims, practically bouncing up and down.

"Sure, Alice. I'm not even really hungry. Let's go swimming."

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

After Alice and I are finished with our swim, we lay out on the lounge chairs, trying to soak up some of the rare sun.

"Girls, why don't you come over and eat now. Bella, Charlie is upstairs. He's been fed and is watching the baseball game, too. Lots of testosterone going around up there," Esme giggles.

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I am starting to get hungry. My stomach is hurting a little."

"Please, call me Esme, dear. We're practically family; no need for such formalities. You've been in the sun too long and have worked up an appetite, I'm sure. Alice, you and Bella go serve yourselves and then take Bella up to your brother's room," Esme directs Alice, and then jumps into a new conversation with one of the neighbors.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go make a hot dog and grab some watermelon," Alice suggests as she grabs my hand and takes off running, dragging me right along with her.

"The food isn't going to disappear, Alice. Slow down!"

She giggles at me and begins to plate her food.

We sit at an empty bench and start to eat. Once we finish eating our hot dogs, Alice stands up to throw our trash away.

"Let's go see Charlie now. He's probably tired of my dad and Edward arguing about whose team is better," Alice says nonchalantly.

I spit out my soda and start choking. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

As I gasp for air, I ask Alice just that, as I splutter, "What did you just say?"

"Are you alright, Bella? Put your arms up. I said that your dad is probably sick of hearing my dad and my brother, _Edward_, argue about whose team is better. They do this every year," Alice states matter-of-factly.

_Holy shit. They're siblings! What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this one? Edward can't find out like this! I gotta get out of here quick! Think, Bella._

_THINK. . ._

"Alice, I think I'm going to head home for the night. I have a stomachache…I don't think the hot dog agreed with my tummy."

"What? Should I go get my mom? Come inside with me," Alice insisted, trying to usher me in.

"No. I'm going to go home. I'll text my dad and tell him where I am. Apologize to Esme for me, please?"

"Bella, don't go. Please?" Alice begs, batting her eyelashes.

"Alice, if I don't leave right now, I'm gonna shit on myself! I'll call you later!"

And off I run across the street, like the coward I truly am.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Once I'm in my room, I text my dad right away and tell him that I ran home with a stomachache. He offers to come home, but I tell him I am going to take some Pepto Bismol and lie down.

What a close call. I can't believe my best friend and my boyfriend are siblings. How did I not know this before?

I've seen pictures of Alice and her brother in the hallway as we go up the stairs, but they're baby pictures. I'm sure if I look at them now, I'll notice they are of Edward; however, at just a glance, there is no way of knowing.

Hearing a loud boom—followed by a flash of red light reflected onto my wall—I leave my bed and make my way toward the windowsill to sit on its ledge.

Bringing my legs up a little, I begin to watch the night sky.

Instead of watching the fireworks with my best friend and boyfriend, I'm watching them from my bedroom window . . . all because I'm a liar.

Just then, I get a text message.

**I miss you. — Edward**

And _that_ is what solidifies the fact that I'm a liar—simply because, I honestly don't know how to live my life without Edward Cullen in it.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Shortly after receiving Edward's text, my father came home, and I went to sit with him on the porch. He told Esme he wanted to watch the fireworks with his baby girl, so he ran across the street to be with me.

When the show is over and the sky is dark without all the sparks and beautiful colors, my father went to bed. He hasn't been sleeping a lot due to the case he's still working on. I had told him that I was feeling better and am going to the movies with a friend.

I arrive at Sex on Fire and it's open mic night. I already know what song I'm going to perform, and I'm so nervous. I'm pretty much going to tell Edward—publicly—how I feel about him.

I haven't even seen Edward, but he should be around here somewhere. It's pretty packed at the bar, and I don't even know if Edward will be singing tonight. He never mentioned it. He just told me to meet him here.

Currently, Angela is finishing up her song, and I'm up next.

All too soon, she introduces me and I make my way to the stage.

"Hi. The song I'm singing tonight is called "With Ur Love". I hope you like it."

_Baby you the best 'cause you work me out_

_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_

_I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it_

_But you know I like it_

_But you know I like it, like it, like it_

_Used to always think I was bulletproof_

_But you got an AK and you're blowing through_

_Explosive, you don't even know it_

_I want you to know it_

_I want you to know it, know it, know it_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

'_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag, you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

'_Cause you got me _

_Flying, with ur love_

_Shining, with ur love _

_Riding, with ur love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love_

_One hit, with ur love _

_Can't quit, with ur love_

_So sick, but so what _

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love_

I see Edward walk up towards the front of the bar, near the stage area, with a beer in his hand. He sits down at an empty table and just listens.

_Everybody wants what I got with you, _

'_Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view_

_Inspired, feeling like a million _

_I'm one in a million_

_I'm one in a million, million, million_

_I ain't even here I'm in outer space_

_Like I'm Venus, You're Mars in the Milky Way_

_It's crazy what you're doing to me_

_How you do it to me_

_How you do it to me, to me, to me_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

'_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag, you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

'_Cause you got me _

_Flying, with ur love_

_Shining, with ur love _

_Riding, with ur love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love_

_One hit, with ur love _

_Can't quit, with ur love_

_So sick, but so what _

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love_

I see Edward stand up and seek out Jazz. He says something to him, and they both walk to the back as I finish up my song. I get a cheer from the crowd, and then turn to hand the mic over to Jazz as he approaches me.

Leaving the stage, I walk toward Edward and see that he is smiling from where he leans against the wall. He leans in and kisses my cheek and reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Making his way to the mic next is my man, Edward Cullen!" Jazz hollers, introducing him.

Edward lets go of my hand and walks out to give Jazz a one-armed hug. I don't want to miss anything, so I stay backstage and watch from the side.

"This is going out to my girl. The song is called "Never Stop"," Edward announces.

_This is my love song to you_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

_You're always hoping that we make it_

_You always wanna keep my gaze_

_Well you're the only one I see, love_

_That's the one thing that won't change_

_I will never stop trying_

_I will never stop watching as you leave_

_I will never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_And I will never stop holding your hand_

_I will never stop opening your door_

_I will never stop choosing you babe_

_I will never get used to you_

_And with this love song to you_

_It's not a momentary phase_

_You are my life, I don't deserve you_

_But you love me just the same_

_And as the mirror says we're older_

_I will not look the other way_

_You are my life, my love, my only_

_And that's the one thing that won't change_

_I will never stop trying_

_I will never stop watching as you leave_

_I will never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_And I will never stop holding your hand_

_I will never stop opening your door_

_I will never stop choosing you, babe_

_I will never get used to you_

_Still get my heart racing (you)_

_Still get my heart racing (for you)_

_Still get my heart racing (you)_

_Still get my heart racing (for you)_

As Edward is singing, I can't help but stand there and smile. I realize that I am crying, but they are happy tears. This is Edward Cullen professing his love to me, _publicly._

He hasn't actually said those three little words yet, but he doesn't have to. I see it in his eyes and in the way he looks at me, and I can feel it in my heart.

About three things I am absolutely positive. First, Edward should know my age. Second, there is part of him — and I don't know how potent that part might be — is going to be pissed at me for lying. And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

I'm meeting Edward today at The Smoke House Restaurant off of Highway 101. We're having lunch together.

I pull into the parking lot and see Edward leaning against his car, smoking. I get out of my truck and as I'm making my way to him, I can see him checking me out.

I'm totally taking advantage of the rare warm weather, and Edward told me he absolutely loves my legs, so I know the romper I'm wearing is going to drive him nuts! I'm wearing my white floral romper along with my brown peep-toe wedges.

"Hey you, have you been waiting long?" I ask, as I lean in and give him a peck on the lips.

"Not at all. Did you happen to bring a sweater or something with you?" Edward says, being a little evasive.

"I have a sweater, a coat, and a change of clothes. . . Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere down the road. I don't know how long we'll be," Edward said as he began removing items from his car.

"Are we still going to eat lunch here? I'm hungry and I only had a banana for breakfast."

"No, I have a surprise for you. Let's take your truck, and I'll drive. We'll come back for my car later," Edward suggests, making his way to my truck to begin loading his things into the small backspace behind the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going anyway? You're not kidnapping me are you?" I tease.

"There's a place up the road I like to go to when I need to be alone. Most of my life altering moments have come from being at that spot. I've made big decisions while there," Edward confesses.

"And you're taking me there? Is there something wrong? Something you need to tell me?"

"No, it's a sacred place to me. I just wanted to share it with you. You'll see what I mean when we get there." Edward hints.

Edward continues to travel North on Highway 101, until we reach Whitmore Dimmel Road where he makes a right turn. We drive down a narrow path and come to a fork in the road.

Edward turns right on Flemarski Road and goes up a little ways until we come to a house.

We park along the side of the pathway. Edward carries a picnic basket and a blanket with one hand, and he holds my hand with the other while we walk up the long driveway.

"Where are we, Edward? And do you even know who lives here?"

"Yes. We're at the Marks' place. Austin Marks is a buddy of mine. He lets me use his ATV to reach where I'm taking you. C'mon, let's go," he replies and opens the door to a shed.

Inside the shed, there is a small area where there is an ATV that is covered by a tarp.

Edward uncovers it and sets the tarp off to the side. On the back of the quad is a wire rack. Edward sets the blanket down, puts the picnic basket on top, and ties it to the rack.

He then climbs on top of the bike, reaches out for me, and helps me get on behind him.

"It's a short ride, so I hope you're not scared. Just hold on tight and I'll go slow," Edward says.

We begin traveling up a dirt pathway, coming upon a clearing of trees before we head into the forest. There are just trees and more trees, and then we come to the end of the dirt trail.

"We have to walk the rest of the way. Let me grab the basket and we can make our way to my spot," Edward informs me.

Edward holds my hand, and we start walking toward our left. All I can see is dirt and trees. Just then, I can see the sun breaking its way into the branches of all the greenery.

"We're here. I hope you love it. I've never brought anyone else here before. Come, let me show you," Edward states.

He leads us to the most gorgeous meadow I have ever seen. There is green and purple everywhere. You can faintly hear the sounds of the Sol Duc River. It's the most peaceful, serene place I've ever been to.

"Edward, it's breathtakingly beautiful. How did you ever find this place?"

"As boys, we all went riding on the ATVs. One day, I just stopped and went for a walk. I happened to stumble upon the meadow, and kept coming back ever since," Edward murmurs.

He lays the blanket on the grass and we sit down. And he's quick to empty out the picnic basket that has sandwiches, sodas, and fruit.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's amazing…and I love it."

"You're very welcome. The reason why I brought you here…is because there is something I've been wanting to tell you," Edward confesses.

I have a small idea what it is, and I take a big heavy breath to prepare myself for what Edward wants to say.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I kind of left this as a small cliffy! I hope you stick around to find out what Edward wants to tell Bella!

I want to send out my condolences to the friends and family of Eli Rohaeni and Katalina Roseph. Eli was one of my first Tweeps, and we became great friends. I miss her dearly. I never had the chance to know Katalina, but I contributed my chapter 1 and 2 of SbF, to her for Stand Up 4 Katalina. I hope they both find peace in heaven.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N**: Beta'd by Lexi, pre-read by AnnaKatherineC and Tasha. Special thanks to Kathryn for her Port A knowledge.

Thank you for continuing to read and all of your reviews!

**Songs:**

"**The Only Exception" by Paramore**

"**Sail" by AWOLNATION**

"**Simply Amazing" by Trey Songz**

* * *

"**Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter Seven**

Edward and I sat on a blanket in the middle of the meadow he brought me to. We've just finished lunch; meanwhile, I've been nervous about what he has to tell me. I can't stomach much; I have only eaten a handful of grapes and some bites of cheese.

"So…what I wanted to tell you is that I have to go back to London for a few days. There's something I need to take care of, and I didn't want to leave without telling you," Edward confessed.

_Wow... _

That's not what I was expecting.

I'm won't lie; I'm a little disappointed. I could've sworn Edward was going to tell me that he loved me.

"Oh, I see. Well, a few days isn't so bad. But, I'll miss you while you're gone," I sighed. It's going to suck with Edward leaving, but I still have work and Alice to keep me company.

"Oh, babe…I'll miss you, too." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't want to go, but there's a situation I need to take care of." Edward muttered, playing with a lock of my hair.

"You mentioned this is a place where you make 'big decisions'. What did you mean by that?"

"I _do_ have a big decision to make. I'd rather not get into the specifics, but when I get to London, I know what I have to do. That's all I can say for now." Edward admitted.

_What does that even mean?_

I didn't know what he meant, or even how to respond to that, so I just kissed him and hoped for the best.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

It's the middle of August. There's are just two more weeks of summer vacation, and then I'll start my senior year in high school.

Alice and Esme had taken me to the mall for some back-to-school shopping, and I just got home. I'm done with buying new clothes, as I don't need any more; however, I have yet to get my school supplies, but a quick trip to Target will square that away.

Since I'm leaving for work soon, I hope to see Edward before I go.

While he's been home for a couple of weeks, he's been emotionally distant? Edward was gone for more than a few days—when he left for London last month. He ended up being gone for almost three weeks.

He hasn't opened up about what happened while he was there, nor has he explained what kept him out there for so long. We kept in constant contact and spoke on the phone every night he was away.

Although, when he came back…he was acting different, or maybe _in_different?

We hung out those nights I'd seen him at SoF, be he wasn't as he had been times prior—he was a bit cold.

"Going to work now, Dad! We have inventory this week, so I'm gonna be late tonight. We may do mandatory overnight shifts, too," I shouted as I tied my shoes.

"All right, Bells. Please be careful. And tell Mrs. Newton to let me know when my new fishing pole comes in. The receipt is in your glove compartment, so you can pick it up…and I put a surprise in there, too," Dad hints while making his way downstairs.

Two weeks ago, I got a new job and picked up weekend shifts over at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I told Dad I'm working there part-time—he thinks I'm working more hours than I actually am—and it's made lying about my whereabouts a lot easier for me.

Dad walks me to my truck, and I look inside the glove compartment. Inside, there's a cassette adapter and a new, neon blue iPod.

"I had Deputy Mark upload the Top 40 songs from 107.3. If you don't like any of the songs, you can delete them. There's an envelope with your iTunes information that he set up for you, too," Dad said, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"This is awesome, Dad." I beamed up to him but wondered how we could afford it. "Wasn't this kind of expensive?" I mean, I know that being police chief can't pay all that well, considering this is a small town, and the only exciting thing that ever happens is Waylon getting thrown into the drunk tank.

"Don't you worry about it, kiddo. I got a lot of overtime from working that case in Seattle," Dad answered.

Sadly, Riley Biers was never found.

"Thanks, Dad. I love it, and I can't wait to start adding music to it." I kissed his cheek and then entered the truck.

Before I pulled out of the driveway, I plugged my new gadgets in and set the iPod to shuffle. All of which allowed me to get lost in some tunes while I drove to work.

After finding a spot in the parking lot at Sex on Fire, I entered through the back and waved to Jacob. He is sitting on a stool, working the door again. I really like Jake. He has the most infectious smile and is almost always laughing. You can't help but be in a happy mood when you're around him.

It's open mic tonight, so I'm performing one song. There's a full house, too, and I know Edward won't be singing. He's most likely manning the front door, if Emmett isn't here.

I'm the first one up tonight.

I hear Jazz introducing me and I grab my guitar before walking onto the stage. There's a stool nearby, so I pick it up and move it up towards the front.

After adjusting the microphone, I sit and begin strumming the opening chords, and I start to sing.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I finish the song and make my way off the stage. I spot Rosalie, Angela, and Jazz heading toward one of the booths, so I go over to sit with them.

Angela and I get to talking about our set list for next week and she asked if I would sing backup for her. We make plans to hang out tomorrow night, and we're currently trying to pick out a song.

She was naming a few while I saw Edward enter the bar in my periphery.

He makes a beeline to our table. "Bella, can you come with me? I need to talk to you for a second," Edward asked.

As I scooted out of the booth, I answered him, "Yeah, sure. What's up, Edward?"

He pulled me over to the other side of bar by my elbow. By the way he's tugging at me, I think that I'm in trouble.

"Bella, I know I've been in my own bubble lately, but I wanted to ask you out. Like on a real date?" he inquires, as he twirls a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Sure, when did you have in mind?" I love the way Edward always has to touch some part of me. Like, he has a need to be touching me constantly.

"Tomorrow night? We can go grab dinner and go for a walk, if that is all right?" Edward suggested while a familiar song began to play.

It's "Sail," by AWOLNATION.

The song is thumping loudly, and it causes me to have to talk a little louder.

"Sure, do you want me to meet you at your house, or at the restaurant?" I'm hoping he says the restaurant. That way he won't want to pick me up from my house.

"Why don't I pick you from your house for a change? It'll be like a real actual date!" Edward shouted.

It's just as I feared. Once again, I'd have to lie to Edward. Maybe I can get Edward to let me meet him at his house? He can't know I live across the street from his sister and his parents yet.

"I'm going to be nearby anyway." I continued. "Angela and I are hanging out tomorrow night, so I can just get dressed at her house, and maybe meet you somewhere?" I didn't want him to pick me up at Angela's, because while she and I do talk at work, it will be my first time hanging out with her outside of Sex on Fire.

"Just meet me at my house at eight-thirty. No sense in taking two cars, you know?" Edward replied, as the music ends and I can hear him talk at a normal level.

"That's fine. Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise…Dress nice. Shit, not that you usually don't. I mean, dress in dinner attire. Semi-formal?" Edward chuckled nervously.

"All right. I'll see you then. I can't wait."

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Arriving at Edward's house, I'm nervous as all get out.

I smoothed out my coat and rang the bell, and I heard him making his way to open the door from the other side. All while my heart starts beating faster.

"Isabella. You look gorgeous as always. Please, come in. I just have to grab my keys and wallet," Edward said.

I exhale a long breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

Edward Cullen in a suit should be against the law. He is wearing a black suit, a grey tie, and a crisp white shirt. Good Lord, he is a sight to behold.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I winked, as I walked into the entryway to wait for Edward, as he goes up the stairs.

I stood there looking down to admire my toes. They're a deep red OPI nail polish color. It's called, "I'm Not Really A Waitress," and I'm in love with it.

Dressed in a knee-length, peach-colored chiffon dress and black pumps, I'm also wearing a black trench coat.

I wanted to look nice for Edward, and I hope this does the trick.

"Let's go, shall we?" Edward suggested.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and escorted me to his car. As he opened the door for me, he held on to one of my hands to help me in.

"Edward, I've noticed the past few times we've been in the car, you drive so slow. I know your car can go faster than 60 MPH."

"I know that, but I'm in no hurry, Bella." Edward confessed, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"So, where are we going? I'm starving."

"I thought I'd take you to Michael's Seafood and Steakhouse. After dinner, maybe we could go for a walk along the waterfront?" he asked while we pull into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"That sounds perfect."

We walked in and Edward gave the hostess his name. "Hi. Two for Edward Cullen," he told her, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, er, yes, ri-right this way," the hostess stumbles.

We arrived at a family sized table, and I began to sit without any objection. Edward had to tell her that his reservation was for someplace private.

She then walked us to the back to seat us in a private room, called, "The Palm Room".

Edward pulled out my chair and helped me out of my coat. He draped it over the back of my chair, unbuttoned his own jacket, and then he sat down.

"Um, your server will be right out," she sighed, setting our menus down before leaving.

"You really should be careful doing that."

"Doing what?" Edward whispered.

"Dazzling her like that? She's probably hyperventilating in the bathroom right now."

Edward gave me that panty-dropping smirk, and I know exactly how the hostess must feel.

"I dazzle people?" Edward laughed, tilting his head to the side, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, get real, Edward. You must know the effect you have on women."

Just then, our waitress comes over to take our order.

"Hi, my name is Amber. What can I get you?" she asked, openly staring at Edward—just Edward.

"Can we get a Singapore Sling and a Laphroaig, please?" Edward requested, all while never taking his eyes off of mine.

Once the waitress brought our drinks, we placed our food orders.

Edward ordered Oyster Shooters topped with Vodka and a Northwest Bouillabaisse. I ordered an Heirloom Tomato Salad, along with Ivory King Salmon.

The food was delicious. I let Edward taste my salmon while he fed me an oyster.

Unfortunately, the sauce dribbled down onto my dress, but Edward was sweet. He dipped his napkin in his water glass, and then awkwardly tried to help me get the stain out.

By the time the waitress came back to check on us, I was more than ready for the second part of our date.

Edward must have picked up on my mood or felt my anticipation, or maybe he had the same idea? He asked for the check right away; however, the waitress just stood there stoically and unmoving while looking at Edward.

"Sweetheart, the check?" I raised a brow, staring her rude ass down, but then my gaze fell on Edward.

He smirked at me again, as the waitress recovered herself and walked off.

_I think he gets it now._

When the bill arrived, Edward opened the money folder. He looked at it quizzically and shut it before reaching for his wallet. He placed two one-hundred dollar bills in.

We helped each other fasten our coats while we waited for the waitress to come back.

As she reached for the folder, Edward told her, "No change. Thank you for the meal," and then we leave.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Edward."

"What do you mean, Bella?" he asked.

"The paper with Amber's phone number on it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward denied it.

I laughed as Edward and I walk hand-in-hand along the waterfront.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

We take a leisurely stroll and admire some fabulous art down Avenue Of The People on Laurel Street.

Edward and I find a bench along the sidewalk and he tugs on my hand to sit with him. It's so peaceful out. The streets aren't very busy—mostly couples walking along the streets—on this warm, serene night.

"Bella, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I know I've been distant with you, but I was going through some shit, and I'm sorry," He pleaded. By the apologetic look in his eyes, I knew he truly was sorry. I just wish he would have come to me, so I could've been there for him. To help him with whatever was troubling him.

"But, I'm not that sorry…because while I was sorting through my own feelings, I realized something. Bella, I'm in love with you," Edward confessed.

Immediately, I start crying. I'm crying because these are the words I've been waiting to hear. These are the words that I want to say back. But I don't. I don't want to taint those words and the meaning they hold by lying when I say them.

Edward needs to hear the truth. He needs to know I'm only sixteen. He just put all his cards on the table and went all-in, and I need to do the same.

"Edward, I… "

He cut me off, as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "No, please don't say it back. I found the right time to tell you, and I want you to find your own moment to tell me back. Please don't tell me, just because I've said it," Edward begged.

I nodded, agreeing with him before I lean in to place my lips to his.

With all the strength I can muster—to show him I feel the exact same way—I kissed him passionately.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

It's the last week of August and summer is over. School starts the day after Labor Day. Of course, I'm sick and have the ending stages of a cold that has now turned into a cough.

Being sick sucks. I haven't been to work in over a week, and I can't perform quite yet. If I try to sing, I practically hack up a lung.

I have, however, recovered enough to go watch Edward sing.

Jazz and I are sitting in a booth to the left of the stage. I'm drinking a Sprite with a cough drop floating on the bottom.

Rosalie introduced Edward, and he walked his way onto the stage. He sat on the stool and looked out to the crowd, searching for me. When he sees me sitting next to Jazz, he starts talking.

"I, I can't really explain what it is that she does. But, um, yeah, whatever it is, whatever it is, it's um, it's... It's simply amazing."

He then starts strumming his guitar and begins to sing.

_Her head is on my chest _

_The sun comes rolling in _

_We're lost in these covers _

_And all I feel is skin_

_I slowly kiss your face _

_Beautiful in every way _

_You are, you are_

_See I'm a man, that don't believe in much _

_But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us _

_And how we play a fight up in the bathroom _

_Next thing you know I'm making love to you _

_Girl, promise me you'll never change_

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it _

_Every breath I breathe for the life I'm in _

_And I know I might not deserve it _

_But she loves me, and it's simply amazing _

_Simply amazing, simply amazing_

_And she loves me, and it's simply amazing _

_Amazing, amazing_

_The girl's a work of art and I can't help but stare _

_With a smile like the sunset and the ocean is her hair, ooh _

_What she do ain't fair, ooh _

_And she know me better, than I know myself, mmhmm_

_See I'm a man, that don't believe in much _

_But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us _

_Like when I said I loved you for the first time_

_And the tears dropped from your eyes_

_Girl, don't you ever change_

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it_

_Every breath I breathe, for the life I need_

_And I know I might not deserve it_

_But she loves me, and its simply amazing_

_Simply amazing, simply amazing_

_And she loves me_

_There is nothing in this world,_

_That can keep me away from you_

_And there's nobody who could ever compare to you_

_Oooohhh_

Already making my way backstage, I intend to wait for Edward to finish his song. When I hear the last chord of his guitar strum, I run on stage and kiss him, because I know he'll be _"the one"_ forever. Even if we don't stay together, Edward will ALWAYS own my heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I update every other Wednesdays and on the week I don't update, I do "Music Mondays" and "Photo Teaser Thursdays". That way you will be getting something each week! This can be found at byrd009fanfic dot blogspot dot com. Just replace the word "dot" with an actual period. I can also be found on Twitter at: Byrd009Fanfic or on my Facebook page under the same name. I would love to chat with you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N**: Beta'd by SexyLexiCullen, pre-read by TwidictedByrd and Tasha.

I am so sorry this is late! It was a lot harder than I expected! On the plus side, chapter nine is almost complete! Thank you for waiting patiently! Please enjoy both BPOV and EPOV!

**Songs**:

"**School Days" by The Runaways**

"**Another Brick in the Wall" by Korn**

"**Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade**

"**Don't Speak" by No Doubt**

* * *

"**Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter Eight**

The first day of school always marks a fresh start. It's a new year—a new beginning, and things tend to change. Hopefully, my senior year will be a year to remember. As I walk through the hall of the main building, I somewhat regret not meeting Alice in the senior parking lot.

Have you ever had that dream where you're in class giving an oral report and you're suddenly naked?

That's the feeling I'm having now. I'm new—fresh meat, if you will—and everyone's staring. The more steps I take, the more it feels like people are pointing and whispering about me.

I look at each door, trying to read the numbers and locate my first class. It's up ahead and to my left. The door is a dull yellow with a dirty black sheen of gunk on the handle. I pull on the sleeve of my sweater and turn the knob, being careful not to touch it. Stepping inside, there are rows of desks filled with students. I find a seat toward the back and sit.

Once settled, the girl in front of me turns and I immediately knew that I didn't want to be her friend. She's one of the girls Alice warned me about when I first came to Forks.

"Hi, I'm Katie. You're Isabella, right?" the girl with red hair asks.

"Hey. It's just Bella," I tell her, as I pull my Economics book out of my backpack. I reach in for a pen and notebook, too.

"So, Bella. What other classes do you have?" Katie asks as she reaches for my schedule.

I snatch it out of her hand, fold it up, and place it inside of my book.

Katie gives me a dirty look before turning toward the front of the classroom.

The tick-tick-ticking of the clock taunts me as I count down the minutes until the bell rings. The teacher is going over the syllabus, so I tune him out and write a note to my mom instead. I fill her in on the end of summer and how today is the first day of school. _God, I miss her._

When the bell finally rings, I grab my backpack, throw my stuff inside, and as I exit the classroom, I notice that Alice is waiting for me just outside the door.

"Thank fuck, you're here! That was the worst. I don't know how I can get through a whole year of this," I complain.

"That bad, huh? We have four out of six classes, Bella. You can survive two classes without me." Alice chuckles.

We link our arms and walk down the hall—ready to brave the rest of our school day together.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Alice and I are in her room doing homework after school. She's on the floor lying on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air. I'm sitting on the bed with my back propped against the headboard.

The radio is blaring "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade and we're laughing and singing more than studying.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

"If you don't have food, go away! We're busy!" Alice shouts.

The door swiftly opens and Esme comes in from the other side of the door.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I did not raise you to be so rude," Esme warns Alice as she walks in, oh-so gracefully, to sit next to me on the bed.

"Bella, I ran into Charlie today while I was leaving the bank. We got to chatting, and he mentioned your birthday next week. I'd love it if we could join in and celebrate it with you," Esme says as she reaches over and pats my hand.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up!" Alice screeches.

"I try not to make a big deal out of my it. It's just another day. I appreciate the offer, but I was just going to order a pizza and maybe watch a movie."

"Nonsense. Please let us host a dinner for you. You can invite a few friends over, or it can just be us. We would really love to take part in your day." Esme offers.

"Something tells me you both won't take no for an answer…so why not? But just us, no friends." I smile, my gaze whipping between them.

"Wonderful! We'll take care of everything and let you know what time you and Charlie should arrive," Esme replies.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

My closet isn't very big, so you would think finding an outfit to wear tonight wouldn't be that hard. Of course, I can't find my super comfortable jeans. I misplaced my favorite boots, and I'm not sure where my new shirt from Hot Topic is.

In the back of my closet, I reach for the last garment bag hanging and find an all-white dress. I pair it with a Tiffany Blue belt and matching flats, and I'm out the door to Edward's house for dinner.

Once I arrive at his house, I recheck my lip gloss and ring the doorbell, waiting for Edward to answer. As the door opens, and before I can greet him, he pulls me in and devours my mouth with desperate and needy kisses.

Raw.

Primal.

Teeth clashing.

We only stop to gasp for air.

"Now _that_ is a welcome!" I exclaim, combing my hair down with one hand and wiping my lips with the other.

"Babe, I couldn't keep my hands off of you even if I tried. Let's go eat before I carry you to the bedroom, and we skip dinner altogether," Edward tells me.

"That doesn't sound bad to me," I mutter.

The table has been set with a single candle in the middle and two mismatched plates, just like the last time. Edward pulls my chair out for me. As I sit, he runs a single finger from the back of my ear and down to my neck.

I shiver with anticipation.

"We're having Eggplant Parmesan for dinner. I think you're going to love it," Edward admits as he begins to plate the food.

"I'm sure I will. It smells so good in here; I can't wait to taste it."

"I've got something you can taste." Edward murmurs, and _that_ lets me know tonight will be a fun night!

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

"Bella, why don't we go upstairs and sit by the fireplace?" Edward suggests as he reaches for my hand. He links our fingers together and tugs for me to follow.

When we get upstairs, we reach the sitting room with the fireplace. Edward is quick to get comfortable.

He lies on his side with his head propped up by his hand and elbow, patting the floor with his free hand. "Join me."

Smiling wide, I slip my shoes off and lie next to him on my back.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. You have this natural beauty about you; it's captivating." Edward strokes my cheek with his thumb.

He's looking at me in such a loving way. When he tells me he loves me, I know he means it.

I reach up to pull Edward toward me and place my lips to his. He moves to hover over me, leaning down to deepen the kiss. Our tongues tangle, and I can't get enough.

I'm suddenly heated, my hips squirming below him as his lips trail lower— placing open-mouthed kisses behind my ear, my neck, and then onto my shoulder.

Edward moans in my ear, and his hand squeezes the side of my waist. Slowly, his hand makes its way under my dress, and he reaches inside of my panties.

Swiping his finger through my folds, he coats his finger with my wetness.

I gasp as he inserts two fingers and begins pumping them gently in and out of me.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet. Is this all for me? Only I make you feel like this, right?" Edward asks as he continues to thrust his fingers and unzips his zipper with his other hand.

"Yes, only you...ahhh!"

"Sit up for me, baby," Edward whispers into my ear. I lean forward and he pulls my dress over my head.

Sitting back on his haunches, he removes his shirt and straightens to take off his jeans. As he does this, I reach down to get rid of my panties, but Edward stops me before I can.

"Stop, I want to take those off for you," Edward pleads.

He lifts my ankle, kissing the arch of my foot and moves down to kiss my calf, behind my knee, and the inside of my thigh. Edward tugs down on my underwear past the left side of my hip.

I tweak and pull on my nipples; the sensation of his kisses driving me insane.

Edward does the same thing to my other leg, and I can't take it.

"Oh God, Edward. I need you... I need to feel you, please."

"Fuck, you're so goddamn cute," Edward chuckles.

He pulls off my panties and throws them over his shoulder, his hands roaming up the insides of my thighs. "Beautiful," he whispers as his finger begins to rub on my clit. I can feel his hard erection pressing into my leg, letting me know he wants this just as much as I do.

Edward leans forward and licks down my pussy, and I jolt at the sensation.

"Ffffuuuuuccccckkkk!"

Edward grins, his eyes never leaving mine while he eases between my thighs.

With a slight nod from me—my hands holding onto his shoulders tightly—he lines himself up and ever so slowly pushes the head of his cock into me.

"Edward, please, please, please, please..." I chant over and over again.

"What do want, Bella? You want all of my cock?" he asks, lazily pushing and pulling just the tip in and out of me.

"Yesssss! I need all of you, now!"

In one swift thrust, he slams into me, causing me to arch my back, rising from the floor. "Oh shit! Oh my God, yes!"

Edward grinds into me, and I dig my heels into the back of his legs trying to get more of him, trying to get him in deeper.

"Fuck, fuck yes." Edward grunts.

He places my leg over his shoulder, and with the new angle, he slips in just a bit farther.

I pant and moan—just a little longer, and I'll fall into bliss.

"Almost there, babe," I whisper, and Edward begins to rub circles over my clit.

Edward picks up his pace, and I try to match him thrust for thrust. I feel my orgasm quickly approaching.

"Baby, I'm almost there. Let go. I want to feel you come," Edward tells me.

I pinch my nipple and hold my breath as I begin to climax.

I claw and grasp for anything I can hold onto as I thrash around on the floor.

A few more deep thrusts, and Edward finds his own release, as I try to come down from the state of euphoria I'm in.

Once Edward collapses onto the floor next to me, he rolls over to kiss me on the lips. Our lip-lock is passionate, the both of us sighing in contentment as we break apart.

Happier than I've ever been, I fell asleep in his arms, wearing a smile.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

We're having family dinner at the request of my mother tonight. I've skipped a handful of them from spending so much time with Bella over the summer.

Now that school has started for Alice, I promised her I'd be here for her, and I am.

I've been dodging calls from my mom. I'm not going to lie; she's a real ball-buster. She knows about my house in Port Angeles. I've been avoiding "_the talk,"_ and she knows it. All my mail gets sent to the house, and I should've known she'd find out. You can't keep secrets from your mother; _Trust me_, she'll always find out. I still go home twice a week to spend the night, but it's usually very late in the evenings. I sleep in because of work, and by the time I wake up and shower, everyone is already gone.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. As I pass the refrigerator, I glance at the door. There's a note on the calendar circled on September 13th.

Today.

_Bella's birthday dinner._

Huh, that's weird... Someone here knows a Bella, too? I wanted Bella to have met my parents already, but my trip to London was longer than I expected, and she hasn't had the chance yet.

It's after five o'clock and all I've managed to do today is sit on the sofa, watching movies while snacking on junk food.

I head upstairs to my room and get ready for dinner.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

"Edward, can you help Alice set the table please?" Mom asks as she turns off the oven.

"Sure, Mom. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, will you please take out the bowl of salad on your way out?" Mom requests.

"Woah, slow down, Alice!" I shout as I jump a step back. She nearly collides into me. She's like a little tornado that whips through room-to-room.

"Sorry, Edward. I was just coming to look for you." Alice says more enthusiastic than necessary.

"Come on, I'll help you finish setting the table," I tell Alice as I turn her around and hook my arm with hers.

"So, there will be five of us, tonight?"

"No, there will be six of us. I can't wait for you to meet Bella, Edward. She is like a sister to me. We agree on everything, have the same taste in music, and have four classes together at school," Alice rattles off.

Once we're finished setting the table, Alice tells me about Bella and their shopping trips.

The doorbell rings as I set the last napkin ring down.

"Can you get the door please, Edward? That has to be Bella and Chief Swan." Alice informs me.

The blood drains from my face, as I stand frozen.

_Who?_

"I said, it's Bella and her dad, Chief Swan. Really, Edward. Have you heard anything I've said at all tonight?" Alice whines. I didn't realize I asked that out loud.

I can't move. I can't think. I can't breathe.

_Bella? As in Bella Swan?_

_My Bella is Alice's Bella?_

"Never mind. I'll get it, since you're spazzing out." Alice complains.

I walk into my dad's study and sit on the couch, thinking about what's going on.

_They're classmates?_

_HOLY SHIT!_ _She's only __**seventeen**__!_

_Motherfucker! Bella LIED to me! _

_I've been dating an underage high school student for months? I broke the law. What does this mean for me now?_

My emotions are all over the place right now. I don't know whether to scream, cry, or throw something.

I have all these unanswered questions: _How did I not know this sooner? Why didn't Bella tell me herself? How long did she think she could fool me? Was she laughing behind my back all along?_

I want answers from her, _now_. No, wait... I'm furious, but I have to collect my cool. I don't want anyone else to know what's going on, especially Chief Swan.

Everyone is gathered in the kitchen. I walk in and stand at the doorway. I can't believe this. _She doesn't look seventeen. How could I be so stupid?_

"Dinner is ready. Let's go into the dining room and sit," Mom instructs us.

I turn around and sit down first. I want to see Bella's face when she first sees me. I don't, however, want to see Chief Swan. He has every right to haul my ass to jail, and I can't say that I'd blame him.

Mom enters first holding a bowl of french fries. Dad walks in next, holding a tray of hamburgers, and, lastly, Alice and Bella walk in arm-in-arm, talking amongst themselves.

Bella notices me right away and her face pales. _Busted._

I don't see the chief with her, so I say a quick silent prayer that I don't have to deal with that yet. I just need to get through this birthday dinner.

"You must be Bella, is that right? I'm Edward, Alice's brother." I interrupt and extend my hand out to shake hers, a bit rougher than I probably should have. "Happy birthday. How old are you today?"

"Edward, you know better than to ask a woman a question like that," Mom retorts.

"Oh, trust me, Mom. It's something I'm going to make a point to ask from now on."

"Th-thank you. I'm seventeen, today," Bella confesses.

"No chief of police with you tonight?"

"No, my dad sends his apologies. He has the graveyard shift tonight. He took over Deputy Mark's shift since he's on paternity leave," Bella explains.

"I delivered his baby, such a cute healthy boy. His wife practically gave birth in the ambulance. She had complications, but everything worked out in the end. But enough about that. Let's eat," Dad laughs.

"Burgers, huh? I love a good beef burger. Don't you, Bella?" I ask as I place one on my plate.

"I... well... uh..." Bella stammers.

"Edward, Bella is vegetarian. These are cheddar-stuffed black bean and mushroom burgers. The cheese is non-dairy as well. She told us she was a vegetarian before the fourth of July, so we made sure we had soy hot dogs for her," Mom replies.

"Oh, I see. Glad she said something to you, then." I'm being a complete douche. I do realize this, but she lied to me. How do I know if she's lied about anything else?

After we finish eating, I help Alice clear the plates, and Mom gets Bella's cake from the kitchen.

"Bella's going to freak when she see's her cake," Alice exclaims.

It's a Wonder Woman cake. I crack a grin, knowing it fits Bella perfectly. On the bottom layer of the cake has Bella's full first name.

_Isabella_.

I'm not a complete dick. I let her have her birthday. I just need to talk to her as soon as possible.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

My parents excused themselves for the evening. Alice has her head in Bella's lap and is almost completely asleep. Bella's curled up in the corner of the sofa and is petting Alice's hair.

Now's my chance to confront Bella and find out what the hell is going on.

"Bella, will you go for a walk with me? I need some fresh air."

"Um... uh... sure," Bella answers as she lifts Alice's head off of her lap.

I walk ahead of her and get my jacket off of the coat rack. I turn and toss it to her while I grab my dad's coat and walk out the kitchen door.

Walking to the edge of the property, I hear Bella's footsteps. She is trying to keep up, but I'm lost in my head trying to figure out what I want to say. I sit on the bench overlooking the garden.

"Edward, please don't be mad at me—" Bella begins.

I cut her off, right there. I don't want to hear her excuses.

"You had months to talk and you didn't! Let me speak now!" I'm mad and I can feel my face heating up.

"I'm sorry!" Bella shouts and begins to cry.

"Oh right, turn on the water works and cry, like it's my fault. You did this Bella, not me. YOU LIED!"

"I saw you that night at the club, and I assumed you were of age. I wanted you so bad all logical went out the window. But you—you knew that I was older and slept with me anyway!"

"I thought you were... were going to be a random hook-up!" Bella cries harder.

"That's even worse! Do you know what that would make you?"

"Screw you, Edward. It's f-fine for guys to randomly hook up, but girls are sl-sluts if they do?" she screeches.

"What I don't understand is why you lied. Was this some game to you? Sneak into a club and fuck an older guy?" I ask, as I began tugging on my hair.

Bella's crying has picked up and she begins to sob.

"N-n-no, nothing like th-that. I fell for you as soon as I saw you. You were there and I wanted to-to be with you. Then, when you asked me to be your girlfriend, I thought if I told you, I'd... I'd lose you. I ne-never meant to hurt you," Bella whimpers.

"Goddamnit, Bella! I broke the fucking law! What happens when Chief Swan finds out? 'Cause let's face it, Bella, this is a small fucking town. Everyone knows everyone's business! Not only will he be pissed as a father, but he's going to arrest my ass!"

"I... I don't know what else to say, besides that I'm sorry, Edward. Please, please... we can figure something out. I don't want to lose you," Bella begs me.

"It's too late. You already have." I say in an eerily calm voice.

"I want no contact from you... Don't call me, don't come to my house, nothing. We're over."

The look on Bella's face tore at me for a split second. She whimpers again and, instinctually, I want to reach out for her—to touch her.

_But she is seventeen! How do I get over that?_

"Edward? What do you mean you guys are over? What's going on?" Alice demands, while standing in the middle of the lawn, glaring and both Bella and I.

_Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh! *Ducks and hides* Please let me know your thoughts! I have songs and photo teasers on my blog, and outfits can be found on my Polyvore account. All links are in my profile. Please come find me on Twitter and Facebook! My name is ByrdFanfic009 on Twitter, and Byrd Fanfic on Facebook! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - EPOV

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! This chapter was harder than I thought! A million thanks to my beta SexyLexiCullen and my pre-reader Tasha.

**Songs:**

"**Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) by Mariah Carey**

"**Take A Bow" by Van Tramp**

"**Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart" by Alicia Keys**

"**Gives You Hell" by All-American Rejects**

"**I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat**

"**Everything About You" by Ugly Kid Joe**

* * *

"**Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

"I... I don't know what else to say, besides I'm sorry, Edward. Please, please... we can figure something out. I don't want to lose you," Bella begged, crying and pulling on my sleeve.

"It's too late…you already have," I replied in an eerily calm voice. "I want no contact from you... Don't call me, don't come to my house, nothing. We're over."

There's nothing she can say that will change the fact that she was deceitful. I can't be with someone who isn't honest and truthful with me. Plus, the fact that she is _underage_ is a deal breaker for me. Her being Alice's best friend only adds _one more reason_ why we shouldn't be together.

"Edward? What do you mean you guys are over? What's going on?" Alice questioned.

_Fuck._

This can't be good. I had no idea that Alice and Bella were best friends, so how can I explain this to my sister?

"Well, someone say something..._anything_. Explain what I just heard!" Alice demanded.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you..." Bella's blubbering mess as she starts to walk toward Alice.

"You know what? Save it. I don't want to listen to either one of you or your excuses. To think both my best friend AND my own brother were sneaking around behind my back!" Alice screamed.

To say she felt angry and betrayed would be an understatement.

Bella tried to run after Alice to explain, but she wouldn't hear her out. I can't say that I blame her either.

"Bella, just go home. I'll talk to Alice and explain to her what's been going on."

"No, I need to talk to her, Edward. She's my best friend and I need her to understand that I had no intentions of hurting anyone. I get that you're angry—and you have every right to be—but I am not the villain in this. I made a mistake, but I had no cruel intentions," Bella told me.

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you don't need to say or explain anything to anyone. You deceived us and manipulated our trust. Bella, I loved you, and for you to do this to me?"

"It's my fault for not knowing more about you, too. I'll take the blame for that. I got caught up. But, if your dad finds out about us, I'm going to be in a world of shit! That's something I'll have to deal with, if or when the time comes, but I can't say if it was worth it or not."

Bella is gasping and has her arms across her stomach, squeezing herself, as if she were trying holding herself together.

I have to get away from her and try and make sense of this situation. I need to think about everything that's going on in my life, as a whole.

_How did things get so fucked up?_

"Leave now, Bella. Stay away from me and don't try to contact me. Just... act as if I never existed."

As I walk away, she falls to the grass crying and chanting, "I'm sorry," over and over again.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Today's Monday, and tonight I'm working at Sex on Fire. I've been on one huge drinking bender over the weekend.

Jazz and Emmett kept me company all weekend, and I think they—more or less—came to keep an eye on me. They drank with me and never asked any questions.

The pair of them let me rant and break shit, and I never once told them about Bella's age; just explained that she'd betrayed me. That's the thing about my boys—they never pry or hold judgment.

_How could she do that too me—to us?_

_Did she think I'd never find out?_

I arrive at work, and walking into SoF doesn't sit right with me at all. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I don't know what to say or do, fearing that I might run into her.

The night I broke things off—after _her_ birthday dinner—it took me a few hours to get my head together, so I could sit with Alice and tell her about my relationship with her best friend.

Alice was pissed, but she understood my side of the story. I hate that I caused her pain, and I bet school was uncomfortable for Alice, too.

Her best friend lied, not only to me, but to Alice as well.

Jazz calls me into his office, and I hang out with him for a while, until it's time to clock in.

Jake's on a break, so I'm covering for him at the back entrance of the bar when I hear a truck roar into the parking lot.

It's _her_.

I can't even say her name without wanting to scream, and I tense up…waiting while she just sits there for what seems like forever.

_She_ climbs out of her truck and walks toward the entrance. I stiffen as she flashes her nametag at me and continues to walk with her head down.

I call out to her before the door closes. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

She turns around and walks over to where I am. "I'm scheduled to work tonight. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, remember?" She reminds me.

"I remember. But what I don't remember is you being twenty one, or legally of age to enter the bar."

"Please, Edward. Don't say anything to Jazz...This is all I have left. Alice isn't speaking to me, and I lost you, too…If I can't sing here anymore...I'll have nothing." She tears up.

"He could lose his liquor license. I don't think Jazz will think it's worth it."

"Please, I'm sorry for lying to you, but don't bring what happened between us here. I need this," she begs.

"You need to come clean with Jazz. I won't say anything, but you should tell him. You've seen how well keeping secrets turned out for you the last time."

"I will; I'll tell Jazz soon. Thank you," she replies.

Before I can say anything more, Jazz and Jake walk out to light up cigarettes.

She walks around them and into the bar.

The door shuts behind _her_.

"You want one?" Jazz asks, as he passes his pack and lighter to me.

I nod and light up a smoke for myself, and then I take a long pull.

"Listen, man…I haven't said anything, but I really think you should sing tonight. It'll make you feel better." Jazz pats my back. "You can let out some of that anger you have…in a healthy way." He ends in a whisper, quick to look away from me.

"What? You think I'm going to go up and sing about my broken heart? Fuck that noise." I chuckle without humor. "I'm angry, and I've been snapping at every little thing. You really want me up there, Jazz?" I raise a brow. "I'm liable to get booed off the stage."

"Angela called out sick, I'm down a singer, Rosalie's already on her fifth song..." He counts off his fingers. "Just do me this solid. I don't give a shit what you sing _about_," he laughs. "Just help a brother out. You'll go on after Bella." Jazz informs me, nodding his head.

"Fine, but when I get booed off the stage, expect an 'I told you so.'" I pinch the bridge of my nose as I answer.

Going to the back door, I open it and go to grab the music list, so I can find the three songs I won't fuck up singing.

**~*~*~*~*~SBF~*~*~*~*~**

Jazz explains to the both of us that we'll rotate and do one song each, until we've both sang a total of three songs. He wants to change it up a bit.

_How lame is that shit? Are we having a sing-off now?_

She goes on first while I stay off to the side and in the back, waiting for my turn.

She walks to the mic-stand and holds on to it, taking a deep breath before she begins.

"I...I-I just want to say…to someone special to me, that I'm truly sorry for what I did, and I miss you," Bella mumbles the last part so softly, and I almost miss it.

But I still hear the anguish in her voice.

_**How can I just let you walk away**_

_**Just let you leave without a trace**_

_**When I stand here taking every breath with you**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

_**How can you just walk away from me**_

_**When all I can do is watch you leave...**_

I don't want to hear this shit right now, so I turn and kick the wall, and I want nothing more than to tune her out.

_Why does she make it seem like this is my entire fault? _

_She _lied about her age!

_She's _seventeen for Christ's sake!

Being the masochistic bastard that I am, I turn back around because I hear her crying, and I look to see her sing with tears running down her face.

_**So take a look at me now**_

_**When there's just an empty space**_

_**And you're comin' back to me is against all odds**_

_**And that's what I've got to face**_

_**I wish I could just make you turn around**_

_**Turn around to see me cry**_

_**There's so much I need to say to you**_

_**So many reasons why**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

When she finishes her song, she walks up to where I'm standing and stops. I don't want her to say anything to me. She doesn't even get the chance, really, because I walk around her and go on stage.

Moving the stool to the mic, I sit and motion one of the guys from the house band to sit next to me. I lean over and whisper the song I'm going to sing.

That's what the music list is for. The house band has a list of music they already know.

Once I clear my throat, I nod and Ben begins to strum his guitar.

_**You look so dumb right now**_

_**Standing outside my house**_

_**Trying to apologize**_

_**You're so ugly when you cry**_

_**Please, just cut it out**_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**_

_**Baby 'cause I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**Really had me going**_

_**Now it's time to go**_

_**Curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

I glance to the side of the stage and see her still crying. Rosalie is hugging her while throwing me death glares. _She_ did it to herself. She lied, not me.

I finish the song and walk over to where Jazz is now standing with them, too.

"Are you OK to continue? If you don't feel up to it, I completely understand," Jazz asks her.

"No, I'm all right. I can go on," she replies to him, as she wipes the tears from under her eyes. She walks with her head down and sits at the piano bench.

I didn't even know she knew how to play the piano.

Her fingers ghost along the ivories, and as soon as she starts to sing, I can feel anger boiling up within me.

_**Even if you were a million miles away**_

_**I could still feel you in my bed**_

_**Near me, touch me, feel me**_

_**And even at the bottom of the sea**_

_**I could still hear inside my head**_

_**Tellin' me, touch me, feel me**_

I can't believe this bullshit. She has the audacity to sit there singing her heart out, making it seem like it's my fault we're not together?

_**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight**_

_**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**Anybody could've told you right from the start**_

_**It's 'bout to fall apart**_

_**So rather than hold onto a broken dream**_

_**I'll just hold on to love**_

Wow. I guess she really is only seventeen because she's sure as hell is acting like a broken-hearted teenager. I feel sorry for the next dude that has to deal with her drama.

_**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

_**I'm gonna hold onto the times we had tonight**_

_**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

As the crowd claps for her, I tell Ben to gather the whole house band for the next song. This one will be a fun one for me.

The opening of the song is a dead giveaway of what I'm about to sing.

_**I wake up every evening**_

_**With a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working**_

_**At a nine to five pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes**_

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

I'm totally rocking out, and I can see Emmett standing at the door shaking his head at me.

_What?_

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

I turn and seek her out to see where she's standing, and I look at her pouty face as I sing the next verse.

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**What you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories**_

_**They're no good to me**_

_**And here's all your lies**_

_**You can't look me in the eyes**_

_**With the sad, sad look**_

_**That you wear so well**_

I walk to the edge of the stage and begin to clap, so the audience can participate in singing the next part.

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

As the song ends, the room erupts into cheers, and I have to admit . . .

I do feel a bit better.

Jazz approaches to tell me I was wrong for singing that song.

_Hey, he's the one who told me to sing what I wanted to..._

Rosalie gives _her_ a one-armed hug, and then she squeezed _her_ shoulder before_ she_ walks away to do her last number.

I can only imagine what _she_ is going to sing next.

"You're being an asshole. I hope you know that." Rosalie looks me up and down, her gaze cold. "Bella isn't saying what's going on, but clearly you two had some sort of falling out. Don't be that guy, Edward."

"You're right, Rosalie, we did. And how I choose to handle it is no one's business but my own. Stay out of it," I warn.

"Well, you're making it a point to hurt Bella—"

I catch myself wince at the mention of her name, but Rosalie continues.

"—and she's also my friend. So, I'm making it my business. You better get your shit together, Edward, or you'll have one more problem to worry about." Rosalie states matter-of-factly, pointing to herself. "Me." Without another word, she turns and walks over to the bar.

I stand off to the side once more as I wait for _her_ to sing her final song. Ben was sitting next to her, like he did with me.

Just one more song for me, and then I can get out of this fucking place...

"This is the last song for me tonight. Thank you for listening," _she_ tells the crowd.

_**I miss those green eyes**_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep**_

_**Like there's no sunrise**_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you, whoa...**_

Oh, no.

I can't! I can't take this shit! She doesn't get it. Does she think she can sing a few songs, and it will be as if nothing ever happened?

I mean, yeah, I still love her. You can't just turn that shit off like a water faucet, but right now, I don't want to see her, let alone hear her sing this bullshit right now.

_**I see your green eyes**_

_**Everytime I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see**_

_**Where I belong to**_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm not with me**_

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

I decide to change my final song at the last minute, so I tell Ben that I'll need the help of the house band again. If this song doesn't get through to her, I don't know what will.

Once Bella walks off the stage, I walk past her and grab the microphone.

"Thanks for coming out tonight. Here's my last song of the night. Enjoy." And I nod for the band to begin the song.

_**I hate the rain and sunny weather**_

_**And I - I hate beach and mountains too, boo hoo**_

_**(And) I don't like a thing about the city, no, no**_

_**And I, I, I, hate the countryside too!**_

_**And I, hate everything about you!**_

_**Everything about you!**_

_**And I don't like a thing about your mother**_

_**And I, I hate your daddy's guts too, boo hoo**_

I'm totally rocking out and I feel good. I feel like I can breathe? I don't know what it is, but I feel relief.

_**And I get sick when I'm around, I can't stand to be around**_

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Everything about you,**_

_**everything about you, **_

_**everything about you!**_

_**Some say I've got a bad attitude**_

_**But that don't change the way I feel about you**_

_**And if you think this might be bringing me down**_

_**Look again 'cause I ain't wearing no frown! Get down!**_

I see Emmett and Jazz standing by the front entrance, and Emmett looks _pissed_. He has his arms crossed and his hands are fisted.

I don't take the time to figure out why, but finish up the song instead.

I jump off the stage when the song ends, and I order a beer when I reach the bar.

Emmett grabs my shoulder and glares down at me.

"What the fuck, Em?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What the fuck, E?" Emmett bellows.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Em, but you need to step off."

"Dude, you're angry, and I get it. I didn't say anything before, because it's none of my business, but Bella is like a kid sister to me. You had her crying to Rose all night. Not cool, bro," Emmett says with this disgusted look on his face.

"You're right, it is none of your business. I want her out of my life. Hell, I don't even want her here, but she can't take a hint."

"Dude, just go talk to her. Or, I don't know, just be nice to her while here at work? It seems like you're going out of your way just to make Bella feel bad. That has to make work uncomfortable," Emmett says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, whatever, Em. I won't go out of my way to make her feel bad."

I see her walking from the back of the bar, and she has her stuff gathered in her arms. Then she comes toward us, to where Emmett and I are sitting.

"I know that you are angry, Edward. But that…that was just cruel. I was hoping we could maybe go get coffee and talk?" she asks, gripping her purse strap so tight, her knuckles are white.

After placing a ten-dollar bill on the counter, I stand, turning to face Bella.

Wordlessly, I grab her elbow and lead her outside.

Once we are alone, I start to break shit down for her young ass. "Listen, I have nothing to say to you. But I am going to give you a little bit of advice. Go home and forget about me. You should find a high school boy your own age to date. All right? We're over, and you need to move on." As much as it killed me to say that, I had to let her know.

"What?" Tears well up in her eyes. "You can't—you can't mean that, Edward. How can you even say that to me? I thought you loved me?" she babbles, gasping for breath.

"I did love you. I mean, I do. But what we had is over now. I'm sorry."

"Edward, please don't do this... Don't end us. I-I love you," she _finally_ admits that to me.

I pause. Shock floods my system, as the words I'd longed to hear . . . I shake my head, shaking those thoughts out of my mind. "It's too late…I'm sorry you feel that way. We're through." It hurts to look at her now. "Goodbye, Bella."

I lean forward and kiss her forehead with finality, having the determination to end this.

Then I leave _her_ . . . and my heart right there on the sidewalk.

I head home to an empty house—a place where Isabella isn't in my life anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means alot to me. I also want to thank the few who have left the sweet guest reviews. I appreciate them and if I could respond, I would. I respond to each and every one of my reviews. Thanks, again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**Beta'd by SexyLexiCullen, pre-read by Tasha. Changed a few music lyrics to suit storyline.**

**A/N: **I'm ten reviews away from reaching 100! I am blown away that so many of you have given my little story a chance! Thank you so much! xoxo!

**Songs:**

"**Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift**

"**Without You" and "Breakdown" by Mariah Carey**

"**I Love It" by Icona Pop**

"**Wanted You More" by Sarah Simmons**

"**(One of Those) Crazy Girls" by Paramore**

"**How Come You Don't Want Me Now" by Tegan and Sara**

* * *

**"Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter Ten**

_We're over_.

I can't believe Edward ended things between us.

Once my wailing subsides, I sit up and wipe my face on my sleeve.

_I'm still wearing his jacket._

_I'm still in his backyard_.

But I'm not sure I can stand up, let alone walk.

I contemplate trying the back door to see if it's unlocked, so I can try to make him hear me out. He needs to believe that I'm truly sorry for deceiving him.

Deciding against it, I walk home to give him time to come to terms with his decision.

My keys are in my pocket, and as I dig them out, they drop to the floor. Falling to my knees, I began to cry.

It hurts so fucking bad that I can't breathe. It's feels as though there's a huge hole that someone has been punched through my chest.

I just lost the only love I've ever known.

He's gone.

What do I do now?

I need to get him back.

But how?

I grab my cellphone from my back pocket and dial his number. It rings and rings, and soon his voice mail kicks in.

"_This is Edward. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."_

I hang up and try again.

Same thing happens—it rings and rings until his message starts.

I end the call to try once more.

Only this time, it goes straight to voice mail.

_Fuck._ He must've turned off his phone.

I leave him a message.

"Edward, please call me back. I'm sorry...This can't be over," I cry, trying to compose my tears and continue, "I need to talk to you. Please, let me explain. Baby, I'm so, so sorry. Call me back. I love you..."

I try Alice's phone next. It doesn't even ring, going straight to voice mail.

I hang up.

Once inside, I go upstairs to my room.

Swiping my iPod from my desk, I lay on my bed and pop the ear buds in. I pull the comforter over my head and cry myself to sleep.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Charlie is beginning to think I'm having a nervous breakdown. All I do is cry, or sit motionless in my room.

Saturday, I sat in my room and listened to Taylor Swift, leaving her songs on repeat. After the fourth hour, my dad went to work. He hid all of the knives and scissors before he left.

I wasn't _that _bad, but I understood his concern.

See, he walked in my room and looked down at me. I was sitting on the floor wearing Edward's wife beater T-shirt and a pair of his boxers that I had rolled up. And I was also belting out the lyrics to "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift at the top of my lungs.

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_

_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**_

_**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

Dad tiptoed out of the room and breathed, "teenagers," before he left.

I continued singing through my cries.

_**And I hope the sun shines**_

_**And it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you**_

_**You wish you had stayed**_

_**You can plan for a change in weather and time**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

_**So I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

On Sunday, it was pretty much the same thing. Only this time I was singing and crying to "Without You" and "Breakdown" by Mariah Carey.

_**I can't live **_

_**If living is without you **_

_**I can't live **_

_**I can't give anymore**_

_**I can't live **_

_**If living is without you **_

_**I can't give **_

_**I can't give anymore**_

Dad finally came into my room later that night and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, I know you're hurting, and I can only guess that this is over some boy…When did you even start seeing someone? Was it that serious? Why didn't you bring him by to meet me?" Dad asked.

I just sat there, not knowing what to say. How do I explain myself to him? Alice and Edward might know the truth, but I still have to continue lying to Charlie.

"Listen, Bells, I don't know what to do here or how to help you. Maybe you should go to Jacksonville and stay with your mom?" he suggested.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just have to deal. I have school tomorrow…and I'm trying to get a handle on this heartbreak. I'll be alright. I promise."

Dad nodded and left me to continue crying my heart out.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Today goes by slowly, and I'm a mess. I haven't been able to keep anything down all weekend, and I can't stop the tears from falling.

I can't concentrate on anything else besides Edward and seeing Alice today. I don't know if she'll even talk to me anymore.

I walk into class and see Alice. She is just as cheery and peppy as ever, until she looks up and sees me. Her smile falls and she looks down at her book, pretending to read.

Sitting next to her, I begin to unpack my things and get settled in. The hour goes by quickly, and I spend the whole class writing her a letter.

In the note, I apologized for not telling her about Edward, about not telling her that I knew he was her brother, and I vowed to make it up to her somehow.

I fold the paper up and place it on the corner of her desk. Just then, the bell rings, and Alice picks up the note and throws it in her book, and then she walks out of class.

She doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day—not in any of our other classes.

After what feels like the longest day ever, I walk to my truck and head home.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Later that night, after coming home from Sex On Fire, I undress and take a hot shower. I'm covered in mud, because my piece of crap truck decided to take a dump on me in the middle of nowhere. After over an hour with messing with it, I was finally able to get it started and make it home.

This evening was a roller coaster of emotions. I sang my heart out to Edward, and he was so cruel. I didn't recognize him at all.

Thank God for Rosalie. She was the only one to give me any kind of solace tonight.

After getting undressed, I lay in bed thinking back on all that has transpired.

I really thought that we could sit and talk about our relationship and try to work things out.

But what does he do? He tells me to get over him and move on. What kind of shit is that?

I'm so angry! I finally admit to Edward that I love him, and he tells me to move on?

His behavior and the things he's said make me question his "love" for me.

If he loved me, how was it so easy for him to give up on me..._on us_?

What ever happened to fighting for the one that you love?

I grab the pack of ZzzQuil and pop two pills in my mouth. I drink them down and turn off my light to get some sleep.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Mrs. Newton needed some help today. Even though I was in no mood to work, I didn't want to let her down. Tuesdays are pretty slow, so I agreed to go in.

Twenty minutes before my shift ends, Mrs. Newton asks me if I can mop up a spill down one of the aisles, near the back.

After I was done mopping, I placed down one of those caution signs, so customers would know the floor was wet.

I guess I didn't prop the sign up right because it fell flat on the floor.

As I walked over to pick up the sign, I slid and fell, falling right on my butt.

I began to cry. _Fuck my life! This is so just my luck!_

"Hey, there. You're too pretty to be crying like that. You need to turn that frown upside down," a young guy tells me.

I crack a smile on how cheesy that line is, and he smiles back.

"There you go. You've got a beautiful smile. Have faith. Things will look up. Now, how about we get you off the floor?" he asks.

"Thank you for helping me up."

"No worries. I'm Kirk, by the way." He introduces himself.

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Swan. Hope to see you around." Kirk hints.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

I'm in my truck and the damn thing won't start—another thing to add to my list of shitty things that went wrong.

I have my head under the hood, and I hear someone approach me.

"Hey, Swan, need some help?" Kirk asks, as I wipe my hands on my red shop towel.

"Yeah, can you try to start her up for me? I hear a clicking noise and I think it may be my starter."

"Sure thing. Let me hop in." He enters the cab to turn the ignition.

The truck roars to life and Kirk smiles over the steering wheel before he exits the truck.

"I guess you have the magic touch," I tease.

"Nah, it was just luck. Listen, Swan, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime?" he inquires.

"I don't think so, Kirk. I'm just getting out of a relationship and it's too soon to jump back into the dating scene. I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool. I just thought we could hang out as friends. No romantic expectations at all. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Kirk asks.

"I'm sorry. I have to work. I'm performing at Sex on Fire. It's a club out in Port A."

"Do you mind if I go check it out? I start school on the nineteenth, and I just want to have some fun before I go back," Kirk replies.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Seattle University. I'm on the swim team there." Kirk tells me.

"Okay, but it's 21 and up though."

"I'm 21, my birthday was in August." He says.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow night," I tell him, hopping into the truck that's still running.

Kirk does a two-finger salute goodbye and leaves the parking lot.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

About three miles from home, the truck stalls and shuts off. I am able to pull over to the side, and I scream at the top of my lungs.

_I HATE THIS FUCKING TRUCK!_

I beat the shit out of the steering wheel, until my wrist hurts.

I try starting the truck a few times and nothing. I debate about calling Charlie, but I decide not to.

I lie back on the seat and scroll through my iPod, making a mental note of the three songs I'm going to sing tomorrow night.

A little over an hour passes, and I sit up and try to start the truck again. It starts right up. The song on my iPod changes, and I start to slowly roll the truck home.

As I listen to the lyrics of the song playing, inspiration hits me.

Coming around a curve on Highway 101, I see the bridge that goes over Calawah River. I grab my backpack and iPod and I pick up what little speed I can. I see a patch of grass up ahead to my left. I open the truck door and roll out.

The truck crashes through the bridge and catches fire, then plummets into the river.

Fuck that truck and fuck Edward Cullen.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

"Isabella Marie Swan. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you need to take a look at your life. You're crying one minute and crash your truck the next? I don't understand you!" Dad yells.

"Whoops."

"Whoops? My insurance doesn't cover mood swings!" Dad barks.

"Tell them I had a seizure."

"Bells, I really think you need some time away. Go visit Reneé and Phil. They'll be happy to see you. I'll talk to the school principal and work it out," Charlie suggests.

"I'm fine. The starter in the truck was going out, and while I could have handled the situation better, I just snapped. I'll go visit Mom for Thanksgiving. Is that a suitable compromise?"

"Yes, and I'll handle your little accident. Here's the keys to my blue truck. Use that until we can figure something out. Deputy Steve can give you a lift home." Dad says.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Angela has invited Rosalie and I to get dressed at her place. I normally arrive at the club in jeans and a T-shirt. But nevertheless, I agree to do my hair and makeup there. I also have my overnight bag with me, since Angela asked if I wanted to spend the night too.

"Do you have your set list on you, Bella?" Angela asks.

"Yeah, it's here in my pocket."

I pull it out and Rosalie snatches it from my hand.

"Oh shit, I'm definitely singing backup for you tonight. This is going to be so much fun!" Rosalie exclaims.

"I have something to tell you girls...I met someone. But wait, let me explain. I met this guy, Kirk. He's on the swim team at SU. He's 21 and is coming to see me perform tonight."

"Bella, you're moving on after one weekend? That's pretty quick, even for me," Rosalie says.

"Not at all. I told him that I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not looking to date. Besides, he's going back to school in a few days."

"Maybe you should have told him you weren't looking for a random hookup either, B," Angela informs me.

"He said there would be no romantic expectations at all. I just don't see any harm in having a new friend to hang out with for the next couple of days."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bella. Edward's going to be there tonight, and you know how he gets," Rose warns.

"He told me to move on, and I am. I'm just going to have a little fun."

We finished getting dressed and headed over to the club. I can't wait for the girls to see my outfit for tonight!

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

We walk into the back of the club and bypass Jacob. He flashes us his perfect smile and waves us in, and I go in the back to change.

Jazz stops me just as I reach the dressing room, and he tells me that Edward is working the front door. Emmett has the night off and he's still here, sitting at a booth while he waits for Rosalie to take the stage.

I ask Jazz if I can perform four songs tonight instead of three, and he is more than happy to let me.

She's going up first, then Angela, and I'm on last. I decide to stay in my street clothes until Ang is done with her set.

Rosalie has just finished her set and Angela is on stage now. I let Rose know that I'm going to go and change.

As I walk back out, Rosalie whistles and smiles at me, knowing whom my outfit is for.

"Damn, girl...You look hot! Your shirt is a nice touch, too," Rose laughed.

I'm wearing a yellow mini skirt with a long zipper down the middle that runs from the top straight down to the bottom. I have on a tank top with a yellow caution sign that says "Slippery When Wet," but instead of a figure of a person falling, it has a swimmer swimming. I also have on my black heels that have a thick black strap that goes around my ankle, the arch of my heel, and over my toes. I feel incredible.

"You ready to go on? Ang is on her last song," Rosalie tells me.

"I'm ready. I'm going to go take a peek out there and see if Kirk's here."

I move the curtain back an inch and look around. The bar is full, so after looking all around, I spot him at one of the tables with another guy, drinking a beer.

"He's here!" I tell Rose as I point him out to her.

Angela walks off; I walk on stage with Ben and the band as Jazz introduces me.

"Here is our last performer of the night, Bella Swan!" Jazz exclaims.

"I'm going to bring my girls out for this first song. Angela, Rosalie, can you come and help me with this one?"

They both walk up to their microphones to help me by singing backup.

Then I nod at Ben and the music starts playing.

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**_

_**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge.**_

_**I don't care, I love it. I don't care.**_

We repeat the verse again, and the crowd is jumping up and down with us. All of us are really getting the crowd going.

_**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way**_

_**You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**_

_**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**_

_**You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**_

_**I love it! **_

_**I love it!**_

We are jumping and fist pumping as we sing and soon after, the song ends. I thank the girls and they wave to the crowd and walk off the stage. I lean down and take a drink of water that is next to the mic-stand.

I'm feeling a little indifferent about this next song, but really love it. It showcases my vocal range and it's a different take on the country version.

I nod at Ben again and the music begins to play.

_**I kept waitin' on a reason**_

_**in a call that never came.**_

_**No I never, saw it comin'**_

_**Somethin' in you,**_

_**must have changed.**_

_**All the words unspoken,**_

_**promises broken.**_

_**I cried for so long.**_

_**Wasted too much time,**_

_**should have seen the signs.**_

_**Now I know, just what went wrong.**_

_**I guess I wanted you more,**_

_**and lookin' back now I'm sure,**_

_**I wanted you more.**_

_**I guess I wanted you more.**_

_**All the nights we spent just talkin'**_

_**of the things we wanted out of life.**_

_**Makin' plans and dreams together,**_

_**Wish I'd seen I was just too blind.**_

I can feel my eyes watering. All the feelings I have for Edward come flooding back. I'm really going to miss him.

_**My heart was open,**_

_**exposed and hopin'**_

_**for you, to lay it on the line.**_

_**But in the end, it seemed,**_

_**there was no room for me.**_

_**Still I tried, to change your mind.**_

_**I guess I wanted you more,**_

_**and lookin' back now I'm sure,**_

_**I wanted you more.**_

_**I guess I wanted you more.**_

I cry the ending of the rest of the song.

_**Ohhh, I don't need you,**_

_**I don't need you anymore.**_

_**I don't need you.**_

_**I guess I wanted you more,**_

_**and lookin' back now I'm sure,**_

_**I wanted you more.**_

_**I guess I wanted you more.**_

_**Ohhh, I don't need you,**_

_**I don't need you anymore,**_

_**I don't need you,**_

_**I don't need you anymore.**_

I finish the song and wipe under my eyes, then take another drink of my water.

"I'm in love with this song right now, and I think the lyrics are kind of funny, so here it is. I hope you like it."

_**Now when you say you wanna slow down,**_

_**Does it mean you wanna slow dance?**_

_**Maybe you just want a little extra time to focus**_

_**On our romance**_

_**What do you mean I got it backwards?**_

_**You know we're gonna be forever**_

_**Why are you telling me goodbye,**_

_**Aren't you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are we really over now?**_

_**Maybe I can change your mind**_

_**Soon as you walk out my door**_

_**I'm gonna call a hundred times...**_

I look out into the crowd and see Kirk with his friend, and they seem to be enjoying themselves, and I continue with the song.

_**Now I walk under a pink sky**_

_**Lovers float along and pass me by**_

_**I pour my heart out to your voicemail**_

_**Let you know I caught a bus**_

_**To your side of town**_

_**And now I'm standing at your doorstep**_

_**With Forks behind me**_

_**If you don't answer I'll just use**_

_**The key that I copied**_

_**Cause I really need to see you**_

_**If you're not here when I break in**_

_**I'm gonna go to your closet**_

_**Just so I can smell your skin**_

_**As the chemicals swim**_

_**I know I'll never love again**_

_**I swear I'll never love again**_

_**Baby, are we over now?**_

_**Maybe I can change your mind**_

_**As soon as you walk out my door**_

_**I'm gonna call a hundred times**_

I think if I had any sort of stalker tendencies, I would totally stalk Edward. That's why I changed the lyric from 'Los Angeles' to 'Forks'.

_**I'm not one of those**_

_**Crazy girls**_

_**I'm not one of those**_

_**Crazy girls**_

_**I'm not one of those**_

_**Crazy girls**_

_**I'm not one of those**_

_**Crazy girls**_

_**Hey baby, are we over now?**_

_**Maybe I can change your mind**_

_**As soon as you walk out my door**_

_**I'm gonna call a hundred times**_

I repeat the verse again and finish up the song.

_**Now I'm one of those crazy girls**_

_**Now I'm one of those crazy girls**_

_**Now I'm one of those crazy girls**_

_**Now I'm one of those crazy girls**_

I take a deep breath and get ready to sing my final song of the night.

"Angela, can you come up and help me with this last song, please?"

Ang pulls the mic-stand to the front and stands next to me, and I begin to sing.

_**I can't say that I'm sorry**_

_**For getting so ahead of myself**_

_**I can't say that I'm sorry**_

_**For loving you and hating myself**_

_**I had nothing to show you**_

_**I had nothing to hold you down**_

_**It's killing me to walk away**_

_**How come you don't want me now?**_

_**Why don't you want to wait this out?**_

_**How come you always lead me on,**_

_**Never take my call, hear me out?**_

_**Why don't you want to win me now?**_

_**Why don't you want to show me off?**_

_**Tell me why you couldn't try,**_

_**Couldn't try and keep me here.**_

As I repeat the verse again, I think back to Edward letting me go. I guess he didn't think I was worth the trouble. He didn't want to fight for me and his love for me wasn't as strong as I had hoped, and that breaks my heart more than anything.

_**One day soon**_

_**I won't be the one who waits for you**_

_**Someday soon**_

_**I won't be the one who waits for you**_

_**How come you don't want me now?**_

_**How come you always lead me on,**_

_**Never take my call, hear me out?**_

_**Why don't you want to win me now?**_

_**Tell me why you couldn't try,**_

_**Couldn't try and keep me here.**_

_**How come you don't want me now?**_

_**Why don't you want to wait this out?**_

_**How come you always lead me on**_

_**Never take my call, hear me out?**_

_**Why don't you want to win me now?**_

_**Why don't you want to show me off?**_

_**Tell me why you couldn't try,**_

_**Couldn't try and keep me here.**_

I repeat the last verse again and finish up the song.

Walking off stage, I see Angela and Rosalie waiting for me.

"That was so good, Bella. I think that was your best performance to date," Angela confesses.

"Thanks, Ang. I'm going out front to see Kirk. You guys coming?"

"B, just so you know, Edward was inside watching your whole set," Rose informs me.

"I don't want to think about that right now. My friend came to see me sing, and I'm going out there to hang out. Let's go." I tell them, and I pull Angela's hand.

As I make my way to Kirk's table, I see Edward at the bar drinking a beer, in my periphery.

I tap Kirk on the shoulder, and he stands up and gives me a hug. I gasp, not expecting it.

"Swan, you were great tonight. Have a seat with us. This is my friend Conner," Kirk says, as he introduces us.

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend Angela. At the back corner booth are my friends Rosalie and Emmett." I tell Kirk, as I point in their direction.

He does his two-finger salute again and asks if I want a drink.

"What'll it be, Swan? A Cosmopolitan, maybe?" Kirk guesses.

"I'll take a Shirley Temple, please." Which contains no alcohol.

"Angela, did you want to order something? I can start a tab for us?"

"I'll have a Tequila Sunrise, please." Angela orders.

"I'll add it to my tab. But first, I have to compliment your shirt, Swan. Very classy." Kirk laughs.

I laugh with him and we begin to get to know each other—and for a while—I forget that my heart has been shattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for continuing to follow and review! Don't forget I post teasers on my blog! Find me on Twitter or Facebook! I'd love to chat! Here are a few recs for you of stories that I'm currently reading:

**Higher by SexiLexiCullen** - I LOVE THIS STORY! Hustleward is mad hot and this story makes me reminisce to back in the day!

**Bella Donna by JiffyKate** - My first vamp fic! LOVE Possessiveward and Whorella!

**Crash Zone by JiffyKate** - Cherry (Bella) is on a Roller Derby Team and Nerdward has a crush on her!

**Firefly in Summer by primarycolor **- Edward travels back in time to correct a tragic event and prevent two other tragic events from happening. Will Bella remember her love for him? Will he remember his love for her?

**There Will Be Blood **and** There Will Be Freedom by johnnyboy7** - Edward's 25 and the son of a Chicago mob boss. He's second-in-command, cold and dangerous. Bella's 18, small town girl who has just enrolled as a freshman. A story about how love can survive in the cruelest of worlds. Then, two years have passed. Bella and Edward are safe on their island but will the dark underworld of crime pull them back in?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**Happy 4th of July, for those that celebrate it! I hope it's amazing!**

**Eternal thankfulness to my beta SexyLexiCullen and my pre-reader Tasha. Thank you for your help, patience, and input. It means more to me than you'll ever realize!**

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Song: **

"**Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley**

* * *

**"Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter Eleven**

The great thing about the weekend is that I get to sleep in. Knowing you can sleep without an alarm clock waking you up is heaven. So, when there is a knock on the door at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, I want to claw at my face.

Charlie had gone fishing, so I'm stuck answering the front door. I sit up to wipe the sleep from my eyes and shout, "Just a minute!"

Running into the bathroom, I pee and sit on the toilet, brushing my teeth at the same time. I toss my toothbrush in the sink and finish up going to the bathroom. Washing my hands and face, too, I've been in the bathroom no longer than three minutes.

Seeing my hoodie on the chair, I grab it and throw it on, as I get to the front door. I swing the door open, and I'm surprised at who's standing on my porch.

_It's Alice._

"Hi, Bella. May I come in?" Alice whispers, her voice a timid timber.

"Sure." I step aside and let her pass me.

We walk into the kitchen, and I motion for her to sit down at the table.

"I'm going to make some hot tea and toast. Would you like some?" I suggest as I lean against the kitchen sink.

"Yes, that sounds great. Thank you," Alice answers.

"I'm actually at a loss for words." I turn on the faucet to fill the teapot. "Is there something I can do for you?" I really have no idea why Alice is in my kitchen. It's not that I don't miss my best friend, but she hasn't said a word to me—not since my birthday, and we're already in mid-October.

Alice pauses for a beat too long, and while I wait for her response, I continue to set the water to boil and place two slices of bread into the toaster.

"I read your note, and I want to hear your side of things. You say that you're sorry. But, Bella, are you sorry because you got caught? Or, are you sorry because you didn't mean to hurt anyone?" Alice questions.

"Alice, you have no idea, how truly sorry I am for keeping this secret from you. My intent…I never intended to be malicious to anyone. I thought I would lose Edward if he found out. And, in trying to keep it all a secret, I ultimately lost him _and_ you. But, I'm sorry I lied to Edward, most of all. I love him so much that my heart aches. I've never felt anything like this before. It hurts to breathe. I accept that I messed up, and it caused me to lose the one person that I love the most," I explain as tears fall.

Alice sat at my kitchen table with a stoic expression on her face, while I started from the beginning, set on telling her everything. I reminisced on everything that went on between Edward and me—from the time we met, up until my birthday. I even filled her in about my job singing at Sex on Fire, and how Edward treated me there, too.

"While I get why you kept the fact that you were dating Edward to yourself, I wish you would have trusted me enough to share your secret. Nevertheless, you're my very best friend, Bella. All I want is for you to be happy. I want my brother to be happy. And if you make _each other_ happy, that's a double-win to me," Alice clarifies for me.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm unsure if you'll accept my apology, but I understand if you don't." I can't blame her, really. I kept a **BIG** secret from her, and friends don't do that.

"I accept your apology, Bella. But, you know what? I'm kind of pissed, actually. Not at you, but at _him_. Edward has to realize that this wasn't easy for you. He saw that you were hurting, and he is being spiteful. Do you really want him back, Bella?" Alice questions.

"Of course, Alice. I love him with all my heart. I would do anything to be with Edward again."

"Then I'm going to help you get him back. He's going to see that no matter what, giving you up was the biggest mistake he's ever made. But first things first. You need to go have a talk with your boss," Alice advises.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

After calling Jazz and asking if I can sit down and talk, he agrees to meet me in twenty minutes at Sex on Fire. I park out front, and go over what I am going to say in my head.

My steps never falter as I make my way to the door; however, I can't help but think that this may be my last time I step foot into the bar.

When Jazz pulls up, I wait for him at the front to let us in.

"Hey, Miss Bella. What's going on?" Jazz probes as he unlocks the door.

"I have something pretty serious I need to talk to you about," I respond.

He nodded and swung the door open wide. Then, I didn't stop until we were in his office, wanting and needing privacy for our conversation.

From there, I begin to confess every detail of what happened. From the time I arrived in Forks and met Alice, all the way up to filling in Alice this morning.

"So, you see, not only have I lied to Edward and his family, but I've lied to you as well," I confess, as I wipe my tears away.

Jazz reaches over and hands me his handkerchief. I stare at it, while wondering, _who still uses handkerchiefs? _I smile through my tears and proceed to blow my nose with it.

"I never meant to put you or your liquor license in jeopardy, Jazz. I realize I can't work here anymore either, but I felt I also needed to come clean to you."

"I appreciate that, Darlin'. I'll tell you what, since today is Saturday, why don't you let me look into some things and I'll call you on Monday? Is that all right, sweetheart?" Jazz inquires.

"Sure, thank you, Jazz. I appreciate it, so much."

"Please, excuse me," he says, as he scrolls through the numbers in his Rolodex, and reaches for the telephone receiver.

"Jenks, Jasper Whitlock here. Can you come by my office within the hour? I have a matter I need to discuss with you...Yes, that would be fine. Thanks." He doesn't wait for a reply, quick to hang up, his gaze meeting my own. "Now, as Edward's friend, I want you to know that I'm not going to take sides. If Edward wants me to know his side of the story, then he'll tell me in his own time. And, Bella…I get where you're coming from, I really do. You were damned if you did, and damned if you didn't. All I can say is, if you truly love Edward—_fight_. Fight for your love for him. If I know Edward as well as I think I do, he'll come around."

His reassuring tone makes me hopeful, praying that he's correct.

"But, I hope you realize that no matter what the outcome is, we'll still remain friends, OK?" Jazz smiled.

"I'm so glad you said that. I look forward hearing from you on Monday, Jazz."

We say our goodbyes as I leave, and I feel so much better getting that secret off my chest.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

It's Monday morning and Jazz has called me, asking me to meet him at his office once again.

"Have a seat, Miss Bella. I have some things to go over with you," Jazz requests.

I take a seat, eager to know what he has to say.

"So, I've met with my lawyer and his team, and we've gone over your employment status. Effective today, you're no longer able to step foot into the bar. I'm sorry, Darlin'."

Disappointment and dread fill me, but I try my hardest to keep my expression neutral. "I understand," I whisper. "Thank you for the opportunity to sing here." I stand to give Jazz a hug, but he motions for me to stop.

"I'm not finished—sit." He gestures to the chair; I do as he says. "My lawyer and his team looked over the state laws for my liquor license and the stipulations on hiring minors. It's a gray area. From what we've gathered, I'm allowed to employ a minor musician. As long as you are hired to sing and nothing more, you can still work here."

"Really?" I'm suddenly absolutely giddy.

The side of his mouth pulls up as he continues. "The Washington law states that I'm required to have you remain in a restricted area at all times, except when entering or leaving the premises, setting up equipment, visiting restrooms, resting or changing clothing in a room which is not used for sale service, or consumption of alcohol by the public—" he'd been counting them off on his fingers and ran out, using his other hand, humor in his tone "—and rehearsing when the bar is not open for business. With that said, if I were to be penalized in any way, it is decided on a case by case basis."

It was a lot more complicated than he'd made it seem at first. All of which made me feel guilty—guilty but grateful. "I really appreciate you going out of your way to accommodate me, Jazz, but I can't ask you to go through all that trouble. I'm not worth it. I'm only seventeen and I couldn't have you risk your liquor license, just so I can continue to sing after school. But, thank you so much."

I stand and give him a hug, fast turn for the exit, walk out of his office.

"Bella, if you don't want to sing here because of Edward, or whatever the case may be, I understand. But, I want you to know, ultimately this is my decision and I want you to continue singing here. Please, stay." Jazz pleads.

"I really want to, believe me. But if I do, you have to promise me two things."

Jazz walks around his desk and stands in front of me, waiting to hear what my stipulations are.

"What's that?" Jazz asks, inquisitively.

"If you ever get fined, you let me pay for it and Emmett doesn't get in trouble for not falling my fake ID."

"Oh, Bella. I don't think it will come to that. But, all right. You can pay the fine and I won't kick Emmett's behind for accepting your fake ID. I should make him pay any fines, should I get one." Jazz promises.

"Thank you for allowing me stay. I really appreciate it," I say as I hug Jazz.

"Of course, and Bella, I'll need some time to set everything up. I'll call you when I have the area ready," he informs me.

I nod and wave goodbye to Jazz, and I know my position at Sex on Fire will be just fine.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Alice has been on "Operation Get Edward Back" for the last week. I don't know if I'm ready for this. He clearly made it known to me that he wants me to move on.

I've spent the past few days texting Kirk with details of meeting up with him this weekend. I think this is why Alice has been so amped up, anxious for Edward to wake up and smell the roses.

"Come over for dinner tomorrow night. Bring Kirk with you," Alice demands, over Voxer. She had me download the app, which is like a two-way walkie-talkie for our cell phones. Now, she Voxers everything.

"Okay, I'll ask him. He should be here in a few hours. He just left school and is stopping off at home first."

"Nervous?" Alice asks.

"No. He's just my friend."

"Where are you two going anyway?" Alice grills.

"Just to see a movie. _The Fifth Estate _came out today, and it looks really, really good."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes to pick out your outfit! I'm out!" Alice hollers.

_Nice_, I thought.

I get to be Alice's life-size Barbie for the next few hours.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Kirk arrives at my house at six o'clock, and he is sitting in the living room with Charlie.

After walking down the stairs, I greet Kirk, and then I sit on the couch.

"Hi, Kirk. Are you ready to go?"

"Hey there, Swan. Yeah, we should get going. How about we get a bite to eat before the movie?" Kirk suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Kirk helps me put my coat on and guides me out of the house. Once we get to his car, he stops me in front of the passenger door to give me a hug.

"I've missed you, Swan. I'm glad I was able to come home and see you for a few days," Kirk confesses.

"I'm glad, too. Oh, and before I forget, Alice invited us over for dinner tomorrow night…if you aren't busy."

"No plans. This weekend is reserved for you only, so whatever you want to do…is cool with me," Kirk explains.

I get into his car and put my seat belt on. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I didn't realize he came out here solely for me. I don't want Kirk to get the wrong idea, but I already explained that I only wanted to be his friend.

During dinner or after the movie, I'm going to have to remind him once again.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

The doorbell rings and Dad lets Kirk in, as I put on my heels for dinner. Alice had picked out my clothes for me when she came over yesterday. I'm wearing a black tube dress that bunches in the front, along with red strappy heels with a braid that goes down the middle of my foot.

Kirk helps me with my coat, and we walk across the street with our arms linked, going toward Alice's house. Surprisingly, he wasn't at all upset when I brought up us only being friends last night. _It kind of was a relief?_ I didn't want him to think I was stringing him along, but I am grateful to have him as my friend.

Once we made it to the front door, I reached out to ring the bell.

"Hold on a minute, Swan. I think you're missing something," Kirk infers.

"Missing what? I don't think anything else can fit into this dress; it's so tight."

"I got you something. Here," Kirk murmurs, fumbling to hand me a small box.

I open it and inside is a necklace with a heart. There is also an inscription on the heart that says, "Taco".

Immediately, I start to laugh. "Taco? Why would you give me a heart necklace that says 'Taco'?"

"It's lame, I get that. But it's an inside joke between my sister and me. It's our way of letting someone know we care. Kind of like, 'I've been thinking about you. And tacos. But, mostly you.' Like I said, it's an inside joke. But when I saw this, I thought of you. Get it? You and tacos? My two favorite things," Kirk rambles.

"I get it, and I totally love it. Thank you. Will you help me put it on?"

After Kirk fastens my necklace, I ring the doorbell and Alice immediately swings the door open.

"I didn't think you two were ever going to get here!" Alice exclaims. "Come in. Let me take your coats."

We enter the foyer and give them to Alice. She hangs them on the coat rack.

I introduce Kirk to Alice, and she gives me the "he's hot" look, and then we all make our way into the family room.

Esme is standing in the entryway. She gives me a big smile and huge hug.

"Oh, Bella, it's been too long! I'm so happy you and Alice have finally made up! Please, come in and have a seat. And who is this with you?" Esme inquires, walking away to sit next to Carlisle.

Carlisle gives me a pleasant nod and smile.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Kirk. Kirk, this is Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kirk replies, reaching to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Esme, your dress is very beautiful," I tell her, as I sit across from them on the sofa—between Kirk and Alice.

"Thank you, dear. Carlisle bought it for me while he was on his last business trip. He always brings me home a gift." Esme smiles at her husband.

"Doesn't Bella look amazing tonight?" Kirk hints, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"I'd say she looks gorgeous."

All the blood drains out of my face.

I could recognize that voice anywhere, even without having to turn around.

_Edward._

He makes his way over and sits in a chair in the far corner, nursing his glass that is filled with amber-colored liquid.

"Yes, your assessment is correct. Bella does look gorgeous." Kirk breathes, reaching to tuck a curl behind my ear.

I hear a glass slam down on a table and before I can look over, Edward whizzes by and leaves just as quickly as he came.

"Who was that?" Kirk inquires.

"That's my brother, Edward," Alice answers him.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go eat." Esme announces, clapping once to snap our attentions back to the present. It works to break up the odd tension in the room.

Without saying anything more, we all head into the dining room. Carlisle and Esme sit at each end of the table, Alice is across from Kirk, and I am seated directly across from Edward.

Dinner is awkward to say the least, but I manage as best I can. Edward is sending me death glares, and Alice is playing Twenty Questions with Kirk.

Once dessert is finished, I excuse myself to go to the restroom. As I wash my hands and stare at myself in the mirror, there's a knock on the door and I shout, "I'll be right out!"

"It's me, Alice. Let me in!" she hollers through the door.

After unlatching the lock, I open the door—just enough to pull in Alice by the arm. I'm quick to slam it closed behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me Edward was going to be here?!" I shriek at Alice.

"Because if you knew, you wouldn't have come. And trust me, Bella, it's good that you came—Kirk in tow?" Alice hints.

"I did not come here to rub Kirk in Edward's face!" I shrill.

"I know you didn't, Bella, but Edward seeing you with Kirk is driving him mad. I can see it in his eyes. He wouldn't be acting that way if he didn't care."

"Listen, Alice. You're playing with fire. Someone could get hurt. Edward most likely does feel something for me. We loved each other. But it's over. Please, _stop_. I want Edward to come back to me on his own, not by being cornered into it—fueled by jealousy."

"All right, but I'm telling you. This is the only way for Edward to understand. I'll keep out of it. _For now,_" Alice contests.

Alice and I both walk out of the restroom, and I meet Kirk by the door.

"Bella, we didn't get a chance to give you your birthday gift, the night of your dinner. This is from Carlisle and myself." Esme explains, as she walks over and hands me an ivory envelope.

"Thank you, Esme, can you please thank Carlisle for me, and wish him a good night?" I ask, as I place the envelope inside my clutch.

Kirk hands me my coat, and we say our goodbyes before leaving.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Later that night, I toss and turn. I'm unable to get comfortable. I turn on my bedside lamp and walk over to my window. Cracking it open a bit, I look across the street and gasp.

I get a déjà vu feeling, and suddenly I reflect back to the first night I was in this very spot.

I see the eerie yellow glow from the streetlight. I catch a little puff of smoke and can distinguish that someone's there. Just outside the halo of light from the street lamp, _Edward_ is there, smoking a cigarette. He looks up and sees me. He steps off the curb and takes three steps forward, and turns back around to leave.

I can't help but wonder…_If I had known then, what I know now, would things be any different?_

Something in my heart tells me that, no matter what, I am destined to be with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for being patient and continuing to read and review! I appreciate it so much! I reply to all my reviews and love hearing your thoughts.

I have photo teasers on my blog and have a polyvore account for everything I post! Nothing Bella owns is more than Fifty dollars!

I want to also quickly say, I signed up to donate two outtakes! One for Fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society and one for Fandom for Oklahoma. There is a teaser for the FFO outtake on the blog too! Please donate a minimum of ten dollars to get these outtakes and more. You'll also be helping out some really great charities. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for legally recognized adults. Rated NC-17.

**Beta'd by SexyLexiCullen and pre-read by Tasha. Thank you so much for all that you do!**

**Pictures of the costumes can be found on my blog! (Link is on my profile)**

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Songs:**

"**Started From The Bottom" by Drake**

"**Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities**

"**Fuckin' Problems" by A$AP Rocky**

"**Candy****" by ****Foxy Brown**

"**Clique" by Kanye West**

* * *

"**Separated by Fools"**

**Chapter Twelve**

Halloween is this weekend and Alice has invited me to Edward's costume party.

We're sitting at the lunch table at school, trying to figure out which costumes to wear.

"I've got it! I know what costume I'm choosing." Having finally made up my mind, I close my laptop.

"Which one? Don't tell me you're going as a fairy. That's so lame," Alice says, dryly.

"No. I'm going to be the chick from _Flashdance._ Will you come with me to Awesome Costumes in Port Angeles, so I can try it on?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll have better luck looking in the store than online," Alice replies.

After school, Alice meets me by my blue truck, and we head over to the costume store.

Once we arrive, we walk inside and wander through the aisles, picking out various get-ups to try on.

Alice has a '_Dia De Los Muertos_' costume that's pretty bad-ass. She also has a matador one she's going to try on as well.

"Let me see your costume when you're done putting it on," I yell from the dressing room next to Alice.

There is a knock on the door, and I turn the knob to let Alice in.

She has the 'Dia De Los Muertos' dress on first. It's cool, but I don't think it's really Alice.

"Thoughts?" Alice inquires and does a little twirl in the stall.

"I like it, but I'm not sure ... I don't think it's you. Try the other one."

Alice was about to exit the dressing room while I pulled on my last leg warmer.

"Wait! What do you think?"

I have on a grey sweatshirt dress that is off the shoulders and has the word _Flashdance_ written in hot pink across the front. I also have on a matching headband and a pair of black leg warmers.

"It's cute, but I think you can do better. You should try finding something that no one would be able to recognize you in," Alice suggests.

_Great. Now I'm back to square one._

Nevertheless, after scouring the entire store, I come across a black wig. I stare at it, immediately knowing who I'm going to dress up as.

Alice chose the pink matador outfit with a matching pink mask.

We stand in the checkout line to pay for our items.

I purchase the wig and a pair of sunglasses, and we leave beyond satisfied with our choices.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Tonight is Halloween and I'm at Alice's house, so we can help each other get dressed for Edward's party.

She still doesn't have a clue as to who or what I'll be dressing up as. I want it to be a surprise.

I help Alice with her hair, wrapping it into a tight bun on the left side of her head, and I attach a huge pink flower by her ear. She also has a red satin cape.

She helps me put on my wig. I grab my black bag and lock myself into the bathroom to put my costume on and don a little bit of makeup.

Once I have my clothes on and my makeup is finished, I swing the door open and walk out.

Alice isn't even in the room. I take a seat at her desk and put my Converse on. I hear Alice walking down the hallway; she's coming back to her bedroom.

I stand to face her, and she screeches loudly.

"Jesus! You nearly scared the piss out of me! I didn't recognize you at all!" Alice yells.

"Duh, Alice, wasn't that the point?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you'd be that unrecognizable," Alice says.

I'm dressed up as my idol: Joan Jett_._

I have on a white, red, and blue soccer shirt, black leather pants that are unbuttoned, and it has two square pockets in the front. I've also got on a revolver necklace, my sunglasses, and two black cuffs on my wrists to complete my look.

"Why don't you want anyone to know who I am?"

"Um, because technically we're crashing Edward's party," Alice murmurs.

"Oh, Alice, you never said we weren't invited!"

"Come on, Bella. Please, go with me! No one will recognize that it's us! We can call each other by our costume names. You don't even have to talk to Edward if you don't want. Besides, it's all a part of my _'Operation Get Edward Back'_ plan," Alice begs.

"You know this will probably bite us in the ass, right?"

"Just go along with it—please, for me?" Alice pleads and blinks her eyelashes at me.

"Fine, but you're stuck calling me Joan all night. What do I call you?"

"How about, Mary? Mary the Matador? My name is Mary-Alice, after all," Alice clarifies.

"Okay, then. _Mary_ and _Joan_ it is. Now hurry so we can go. It's an hour and a half drive to Edward's house."

"Let me tell my mom not to wait up for us. I'll let her know we're spending the night at Edward's house, and for her to fill Charlie in, too," Alice replies.

We gather our overnight bag and go downstairs to Esme and Carlisle. Esme is armed with her camera, ready to take our picture.

"Mom, we're going to Edward's Halloween party. Bella and I both know there is to be any drinking whatsoever, and we already asked him if we could spend the night. I'll call you before bed to check in," Alice summarizes. "Is there anything else that I didn't already cover?"

"Just please, stay out of trouble and no drinking. Call me before you go to bed, no matter what time it is. I love you," Esme instructs Alice and kisses her cheek. She reaches over and gives me a hug.

"Have fun, girls," Carlisle tells us and walks back into his office.

I walk out first, unlocking the truck, and before Alice shuts the door behind her, she pokes her head back in and shouts, "Mom, can you call Charlie and let him know Bella is spending the night, too? Love you!"

Alice slams the door and runs down the steps. She jumps into the truck, and then we take off—giggling all the way out of town.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

Standing on the porch, I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore. Alice reaches to open the door, and I grab her wrist to stop her.

"Wait, I don't know if I can do this, Alice. Edward's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Bella, he'll get over it. He's going to find out when we spend the night anyway. Let's just go have fun," Alice suggests.

When we walk in, there's wall-to-wall bodies everywhere. I hold Alice's hand as we make our way up the stairs to the second level. We open the door to the last room on the right to place our things in the bedroom closet.

"Don't you find it a tiny bit weird that I know my way around your brother's house?"

"A little ... I mean, I never knew this place existed, let alone ever been here. It seems like I don't recognize my brother at all," Alice confesses.

I feel badly.

For a short time, this was Edward's and my love nest.

Furthermore, I was sneaking behind Alice's back, but Edward bought this house on his own. _He_ chose to keep it from his family, even before I came into the picture.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and take a look around."

Before we descend the stairs, Alice takes a quick assessment of Edward's bedroom and the sitting area where the fireplace is.

Once Alice and I reach the living room, we see people dancing and drinking. _"_Started From The Bottom_"_ by Drake is blaring. A cute guy sees Alice and asks her to dance. She glances over at me and I shrug, so she goes off with him.

I look around the room–trying to find Edward.

When I spot him, I gasp because he's dressed as Tom Cruise, in _Top Gun_. Full on green jumpsuit with the aviator sunglasses.

_Damn, he is fine._

A tall boy with sandy hair is beginning to approach me. He's cute from what I can tell.

"Hey, you want to dance?" he shouts, so I can understand him over the music.

"Yeah, sure," I yell back, as we make our way over to the makeshift dance floor.

"Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities starts to play, and we find our rhythm and dance to the song. He's dressed up as a doctor—he's cute, but no Edward.

When the song comes to an end, he leans in to tell me his name.

"My name's Austin ... Austin Marks," he introduces himself.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," I reply and shake his hand.

"Fuckin' Problems" by A$AP Rocky begins to play, just as Austin and I continue to dance.

I get an odd tingling sensation all over me and I see Austin turn around. Someone has tapped him on the back.

"Can I cut in?" a familiar voice asks.

Before Austin has a chance to answer, Edward has his hands on my hips, pulling me in closer.

_Holy shit!_

Austin nods at me and walks back over to his friends.

Edward and I finish dancing to the song, and "Candy" by Foxy Brown starts to play. He pulls me in even closer and is grinding ever so closely to my leg.

Edward leans in to my ear and says, "I haven't seen you before. Are you new around here?"

I nod and turn around, to start grinding my ass all over Edward's dick.

"Mary" comes over to stand behind Edward and reaches around him to grab my hand. "Let's go, Joan. I want you to meet someone," Alice says and pulls me away from Edward.

"Wait, are you sure we haven't met before? What's your name?" Edward calls out.

"Joan, Joan Jett," I laugh and leave the dance floor with Alice.

"Nice save, Mary. I owe you one," I tell her, as we grab two waters and go into the backyard.

**~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~SbF~~~**

The whole night, I have tried to avoid Edward as much as possible. I can _feel_ his presence all around me, but I have gotten lost in the crowd so he wouldn't see me.

I wonder if he can sense the electricity in the air every time we're near each other, too?

The party is starting to dwindle down, and Austin asks me to dance once again.

From where I'm dancing, I can see Emmett, Edward, and a few others dancing to "Clique" by Kanye West.

I'm dancing, wiping sweat from my top lip, when Alice approaches me and taps my arm.

"Joan, we need to get going now. It's getting late," Alice hints.

"What? I thought we were staying here?"

"We need to go, right now," Alice demands.

Suddenly, I hear a loud commotion behind me.

When I turn to see what the noise is, Emmett is next to me, telling Alice and me to go upstairs.

We both go up to the spare bedroom, where we have our stuff in the closet.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I ask, and she hands me my bag.

The music has stopped, but we can hear faint shouting in the distance.

"Emmett caught me making out with some guy. He didn't see that it was me until I came up for air. He went and told Edward, and he got all mad. All I know is…we have to leave, _now_. Is there any way we can sneak—" Alice was saying before she got cut off.

"I don't fucking think so, _Mary_ Alice Cullen! What the fuck are you doing here? And I take it that is Bella with you?" Edward asks, pointing at me.

I pull off my wig and start to fidget with it in my lap.

"I figured there would be so many people here, you wouldn't even notice us!" Alice explains.

"This is bullshit, Alice! Have either one of you been drinking?" Edward grills.

"No! We only had water all night. That is it, I promise," Alice answers.

"What were you two thinking? I catch my little sister making out with my twenty-six year old best friend, and my ex-girlfriend dancing with some other dude!" Edward yells. "If you wanted to have come, you should've just asked, Alice. I can't keep an eye on you two properly if I've been drinking!"

"All right, Christ. We're both sorry, and we'll be leaving," I said, as I went to pass him to leave the room.

"Wait, you can't leave. It's already almost three in the morning, and it's too late to drive home. Alice, I'll call Mom and tell her you're staying the night. Bella, you should call your dad," Edward instructs.

"I'll call Mom; I told her I would. And I'll have Bella call home, too," Alice replies.

"Fine. I'm going back downstairs to straighten up a little and lock up. Bella, you know your way around. Get settled in and shower or whatever if you'd like," Edward advises.

"Thanks," I reply and sit at the edge of the bed.

Edward shuts the door, and I turn to Alice to glare at her.

"What?" Alice asks with a dreaded look on her face.

"Who were you making out with?" I probe, laughing.

"This guy, Jasper. Or, Jazz for short?" Alice confesses.

"OH MY GOD!" I shout.

"What? What's wrong?" Alice half asks, half cries.

"That is my boss, Alice!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that…he's cute and he was a little drunk!" she laughs.

Alice calls her mom to check in, and gets an earful from Esme. I call Charlie after Alice, and had to reach him at the station. He wasn't happy either, since he got a call from Esme earlier in the evening.

Alice and I each take turns showering, and get into bed. It's after four in the morning, and I'm not sleepy at all. In fact, I'm kind of _nervous_? I mean, my ex is in the same house as I am.

I close my eyes and try to sleep, but all I do is toss and turn. I hope some hot tea will help with my restlessness, so I tiptoe down the hall to go downstairs to the kitchen, and I stop in my tracks.

I see Edward, sitting in front of his fireplace drinking a beer. He's wearing basketball shorts and a T-shirt.

I don't want to disturb him, so I try to slide by and get across the wall.

"I know you're there, Bella," Edward mutters.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's okay. What's the matter? Can't sleep?" Edward questions.

"No, and I was hoping some hot tea might help," I explain.

Edward lets out a hiss when he finally takes in the sight of me.

Looking down at myself, I realize what I'm wearing. I have on a pale pink shorts sleep set with my cable knit knee-high socks, and a sheer vintage robe, that was my Grandma Swan's.

Edward clears his throat and turns away. I feel sad about that—like he can't even stand to look at me?

"Your tea bags are still in the cupboard and your favorite mug is in the dishwasher. It's clean," Edward informs me.

"Oh, okay, thank you," I reply, as I start to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella, wait up. I'll make some coffee while you drink your tea," Edward replies, walking into the kitchen behind me.

I take out my mug from the dishwasher and hand Edward one, too. The familiar way we are in the kitchen makes me miss the simple times we once shared…not so long ago.

Once our respective drinks are made, for the next hour or so, Edward and I make civil small talk with each other.

Soon, the sun begins to rise, and Edward suggests we try to sleep.

Walking toward the stairs, I notice a photo on the sofa table. I stop to pick it up.

Edward is in the picture wearing a shirt that I bought him, the night after he asked me out. He is holding a little boy who looks to be a newborn baby.

I turn and ask Edward, "Who is this with you in the photo?"

Edward walks over to me and places his hands over each one of my arms. "My son."

I drop the picture on the floor and glass shatters all around us.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffy! *Ducks and hides* (But don't blame me, blame TwidictedByrd for the idea!) *Points to her*.

Thank you for continuing to read and review. I love reading your reactions to each chapter! I do reply to each one!

I want to give thanks for those who participated and/or donated to Fandom For Oklahoma. The goal of $3,000 was exceeded, and $4,290 was raised! Thank you! I can't wait to read all the great stories in the compilation. I am allowed to post the outtake publicly, September 1.

Also, I signed up to donate an outtake for Fandoms4LLS. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I haven't written anything yet, and maybe, I can write something YOU suggest!

And one final note... I am in the process of moving. I'm unsure when the next update will be, so please make sure to get alerts on FFN.

Until next time! ~Byrd~


End file.
